Half Breed Complications
by Tala Prince
Summary: 2nd story in Half Breed saga; Harry discovers his real dad, why he heals like 'magic' overnight, things get complicated as they have to move in with his new uncle his dad's arch enemy.
1. Chapter 1

June 23, 1991

Dawn was breaking as Petunia nervously glanced up and down the hallway. When she was sure that Vernon was not around she unlocked the door to the cupboard under the stairs. She slid in a paper bag that had a juice box, a banana and a sandwich that had a fried egg, a thick slice of ham, lettuce and a couple slices of tomato in it. She shook Harry awake and quietly urged him to eat quickly before Vernon or Dudley came downstairs.

"Hurry up and eat it all before you cousin or uncle come down. I need your help with breakfast. It's Dudley's eleventh birthday. Piers will be coming over soon too. You will be staying with Mrs. Figg while we go to the zoo."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Shall I make waffles with fruit compote and sausage for breakfast since it is Dudley's favorite?"

"Yes, just hurry."

Harry wolfed down the sandwich, banana and juice box before leaving his cupboard and running to the bathroom with a change of clothes. As soon as he was changed he shoved the clothes into the washer and started on breakfast. Harry finished plating up the last of the food just as Dudley and Vernon came thundering down the stairs. He placed the serving dishes on the table and brought out the coffee for Vernon.

"Boy, clean up the mess you made in the kitchen before you take out the garbage. Once that is done I want you to prepare a roast for dinner. Set the timer on the oven so it will start cooking while we are out. I want it to be ready to be pulled out by six this evening. So that when we get home from the zoo we can eat."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry quickly cleaned the kitchen and took out the trash. When that was done he pealed the potatoes, cut up the carrots and chopped the celery for the roast. He listened to Dudley counting his presents as he placed the roast into the oven, adjusted the temperature and set the timer on the oven. He rolled his eyes as Dudley was having a fit about the number of presents he got. Harry thought Dudley was being ridiculous. He actually got presents…not just a pair of old socks and a hanger. Harry flinched as the shrill ringing of the phone broke through the insanity going on in the parlor.

"Boy, answer the phone. NOW!"

"Yes uncle Vernon. Dursley Residence, May I help you?"

"This is Mrs. Figg, I need to speak to your mum."

"Hold on just a minute Mrs. Figg. I'll go get her. Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Figg is on the phone."

A short time later Petunia came back into the room with a very sour pinched look on her face.

"Vernon we have a problem. She can't take him."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Seems she broke her leg. Can't be running around after a child with a broken leg can she?"

"What will we do with him?"

"He can't stay here alone. Marge already said no. My friend is on holiday. He'll just have to come with us."

"Bloody hell."

"MUM DAD I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO! HE RUINS EVERYTHING. LOCK HIM IN HIS CUPBOARD. IF HE GOES THAN I AM NOT. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!"

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I have an idea, You can call Mrs. Figg back and tell her that you feel bad about her broken leg and are insisting that I go take care of her today, you know yard work, cleaning house, making her meals and anything else she might need. Don't take no for an answer. I don't want to ruin Dudley's birthday. Please try. For Dudley's sake."

Vernon got an inspired look on his face and went into the hall to call Mrs. Figg back. Harry hurried and cleaned up the parlor. Soon enough Vernon came back into the kitchen grinning.

"Dudley my boy not to worry, he won't be going. He has to go over and do the yard work for Mrs. Figg. He also has to clean her house and fix all her meals for her, and not just for today, for the rest of this week. Happy birthday my boy!"

Harry was hurried over to Mrs. Figg's by a very frazzled Petunia. Right before the got to their destination Petunia stopped Harry.

"Harry, I realize that you haven't been very happy with us. I regret that Vernon has insisted we treat you the way we do. I imagine school will start soon enough for you. I must insist that you apply yourself to your studies. I know you are not a stupid child. After all, my sister despite being what she was, was in fact quite brilliant. Now, you mind Mrs. Figg. If we hear of any funny business or trouble Vernon will lock you in your cupboard for a month without meals."

"Aunt Petunia, I had a dream about my parents, I dreamt that their friend Sirius Black was Dudley's father and wanted to & still wants to marry you, but was falsely accused of murdering several people and was sent away to a place called Azkaban. Do you think I am going insane?"

Petunia went very pale and stared at Harry with a panicked look on her face before stiffly snapping at him, "Harry, not to worry, you are just as sane as your mother's were before she died."

Mrs. Figg's stepson opened the front door and sighed with relief. He dragged Harry inside and pointed out the guest room & bath.

"Now, She is to get a pain pill every five hours. She is not to have any milk. No music unless she asks for it and for goodness sake, do not ruin her flowerbed. Oh yeah, the animal control people will be by to get most of her cat's later this week, DO NOT TELL HER. She has gone nutters. Been saying a couple of gnomes attacked her and that a dumb door is to be delivering a report tomorrow. We're having her moved to an asylum as soon as we can get her affairs in order."

Harry first cleaned the house till it was spotless, and then he tackled the gardens and flowerbeds. It was mid day when he heard the tinkling of a bell and realized that Mrs. Figg would be expecting her lunch.

"There you go, a pain pill for your leg. What would you like for lunch? I glanced into the kitchen and see you have all the fixings for vegetable minestrone soup and biscuits or I can manage to whip up some gazpacho with a side salad."

"The gazpacho and salad sound good. Be sure to make enough for three to four people. I am expecting company later and he just happens to love gazpacho. You of course will be eating too. You are way too thin. In fact, after you are done making the soup put it in the icebox. While it is chilling I want you go shower. You are filthy and smell of fertilizer. In fact go shower before you fix lunch. I can't stand that smell one minute more. I'll toss those clothes in the wash. I'll rustle up something for you to wear."

Harry smiled as he dashed to the guest bath. He stripped and tossed the grungy clothes in the empty bin and moved it into the hall. He was climbing into the shower as he heard Mrs. Figg talking. He listened hard at the door to the feint conversation. He could understand Mrs. Figg but whoever her visitor was, well their voice was too low. All he heard was rumbling like distant thunder rolling.

"Oh good you are here. I've the boy for a week. It's dreadful. He is too frail. Yes frail. He looks about half his age stature wise and is probably a stone or two under weight. He's very polite. It's not normal. He cleaned my house and did the yards. I don't think he's done right by at the Dursley's."

He gave up and started the water for his shower. When he flicked the switch for the exhaust fan it didn't work. He stuck his head into the hall and called out.

"Mrs. Figg, the exhaust fan in the guest loo doesn't work, should I leave the door cracked along with the window?"

"Sure Harry. I'll have some things ready for you when you get out. My step grandson left some swim trunks and a tank you seem about the same size."

"Thank you Mrs. Figg."

The shower was nice and steamy by then so Harry climbed in. He groaned in ecstasy as the hot water pounded the sore muscles in his back and shoulders. He grabbed the washcloth and soap and started lathering up his body. As he washed himself he started singing his favorite song loudly and off-key.

_She drives me crazy_

_Uh hu_

_Like no-one else_

_Uh hu_

_She drives me crazy_

_And I just can't help myself_

_Uh hu _

As Harry sang Dumbledore slid into the bathroom and ran a quick medical diagnostic spell on Harry. He was horrified to discover that Harry was suffering from severe malnutrition and at least 25 pounds under weight. He had at least a dozen healed fractures and broken bones. Albus stalked out of the bathroom and disapperated from the living room at Mrs. Figg's house to the backyard at Privet Drive. He let himself into the house and did a locator spell to find where Harry slept. When he discovered that Harry's room was under the stairs he was quite angry. He locked the house back up and popped back over to Mrs. Figg's.

"Arabella, unfortunately you are right. I need to go try and work out a solution to his living situation. You say you have him for a week?"

"Yes Albus. They didn't send him with any clothes. Could you spell him up some? You'll find the clothes he wears in the bin in the hall. Those I expect are his nicest ones."

After glancing at the clothes Harry had taken off Dumbledore transfigured Harry two pairs of trainers and eight complete sets of clothes including underpants and socks.

Harry got out of the shower and dried off. He pulled on the swimming trunks and tank and walked towards the living room. He nearly had an aneurysm as he witnessed Dumbledore disparate. H slammed himself against the wall practically hyperventilating as his mind raced. He recognized the man that had just disappeared into thin air. He was one of the people from the dream he had the past night.

He thought hard about the dream and looked around the house with intensity. He saw a pot of what looked like coal powder by the fireplace. There were rolled up newspapers in a box on the hearth. He could just barely see the words 'The Daily Prophet' on several of them. This could only mean one thing. Some parts of his dream were real. He decided that he would investigate more that night.

"Mrs. Figg, I'm done with my shower and am about to start on lunch. Do you want something to drink?"

"No dear. Please call me Arabella or Gran."

"Okay. I think I'll call you Gran."

Harry fixed lunch then dished it out. He brought it out on a tray and set it on the table next to where Mrs. Figg was reclined.

"Mrs. F… Gran, I'll just put the rest into the ice box."

"You will do no such thing. My guest cancelled so you will eat with me. Go get yourself some food child. Don't worry about having a small amount. I insist you eat until you are full. You are too skinny in my opinion. We'll just have to fatten you up this week."

"Y yes Gran. Fatten me up we will then."

They ate their fill of lunch and decided to watch TV for a couple of hours. Eventually Harry noticed that Mrs. Figg had a slightly pained expression on her face. He jumped up and got her a pain pill.

"Here you go Gran. This should get rid of the pain. I'm thinking of starting dinner. Which would you like, bread bowl stew or fish and chips?"

"Fish and chips sound good. Was there any Gazpacho left from lunch?"

"No ma'am. We finished it all."

"Okay, in that case make enough fish and chips for three. That way we can both eat our fill again."

"Yes ma'am."

Harry whipped up the fish and chips. They wiped it all out just as they had at lunch. He also had made a fruit salad for dessert. Once the dinner dishes were drying he insisted on Arabella going to bed since she was yawning and nodding off. Once she was asleep Harry looked around and found a pile of clothes in a box that said 'For Harry' on the side. He quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt before putting on a pair of socks and trainers.

He went over to the fireplace and tossed some of the powder into it as he said 'Spinner's End'. Green flames irrupted in front of him. He sucked in a breath and stuck his head into the flames. He opened his eyes and grinned as he looked around. He quickly stood up and grabbed a fair amount of the powder and called out again as he threw the floo powder down. Somehow he managed not to fall on his face as he tripped out into the dark room.

In the faint light he saw a man passed out on the couch. He quietly tiptoed over and peered down. There in front of him lay the man he had called dad in his dream. Spotting what could only be a wand he picked it up and pointing it at himself he quietly said 'finite incanteum'. A burst of light lit the room as his whole body tingled for a couple seconds. He set down the wand and trotted down the hall. Once he was in the bathroom he looked into the mirror and examined himself. His eyes were the same brilliant shade of emerald green, his hair was no longer messy and brown, and it was black and lay smooth against his head. His facial bone structure had also changed. He now looked more like the man on the couch, also his skin was now a pale alabaster though he did look so thin he was practically skeletal.

Harry called out "Snowflake". -POP-

"Who is you being? I feel I need to obey you. Why is that?"

"Um, my name is Harry and I think I am a Prince family member. Is there anyway that you know of to confirm if I am or not?"

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank. They can do a blood confirmation for vaults you have access to. If you is a Prince a key to the vault will be made, that is only way. Once a key is done your name will appear on the Tapestry."

"Are they open right now?"

"Yes, they is always open."

"Snowflake, I would like you to take me there and accompany me while it is done. In the mean time are there any other house elves that could come clean up this house? Selene's grandson Severus Snape lives here. I think he's my dad."

"Mistress Selene has a grandson? Oh yes, you can call for Bluebell, Rover, Spot and Rosebud."

"Bluebell, Rover, Spot and Rosebud I need you." -POP-

"Yes?"

"This house belongs to Selene's grandson. It needs to be cleaned and made like new. I expect you to get whatever needs to be done quietly and without being seen. You are also to fully stock the house with food and potion ingredients. Do not disturb anything that may be brewing. Above all make sure that Severus is not disturbed."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"If you feel for any reason you must be punished you are to hit yourself in the face with a feather pillow 15 times. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Snowflake take me to Gringotts now." -POP-

Harry and Snowflake appeared just inside the entrance to the wizarding bank. Harry looked around for a minute before heading over to one of the Goblins. Harry patiently waited for the Goblin to notice him before speaking.

"Excuse me, I need to find out if I have access to a couple of vaults. I am formally requesting blood verification of vault authorization."

"How many vaults might you be wondering about and I'll need the names also."

"Potter, Prince, Evans I mean Corvinus and possibly Black."

"Come with me."

Harry followed the goblin to a room in an alcove just at the back of the bank. Snowflake was gripping his hand and shaking with fear so bad she could barely walk.

"Snowflake, if you don't mind I would like you to go to Number Four Privet Drive, in Little Whinging out in Surrey. In the upstairs you'll find four bedrooms. The one at the end of the hall on the right is where Dudley sleeps. I need you to get enough blood from him to do Blood Verification. Be sure to do this unnoticed and heal the cut afterwards okay. Once that is done bring the blood to me."

"Right away." -POP-

Harry stepped into the room and looked around. He saw a bowl hovering in midair next to a pillar that had gold flames rising from the top. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"My cousin also needs Blood verification but was unable to come with me. I am having Snowflake bring enough blood to do a Verification for him, will you be able to do that for him?"

"Yes. Now hold out your non-dominate hand over the bowl. Do not pull your hand away until I say."

Harry held out his left hand and moaned in pain as the goblin dragged an obsidian dagger blade across his palm. Blood welled up from the cut and poured into the bowl. After about five minutes and just as Harry began to feel light headed the goblin ran a finger along his cut and the skin closed right back up. Harry was handed a large goblet and told to drink the entire contents, he did. He felt better immediately. The goblin poured several handfuls of gold powder into the bowl and began to stir it with his fingernail as he muttered and grunted in a language Harry could not understand. Once the blood and gold dust became a paste he placed the bowl over the flames. They watched as the blood boiled off and the dust solidified into four small keys.

"Well well, four keys. Let's see what Vaults they access. Hmm, Vault numbers 678, 687, 711, and 945. Those are the Potter, Prince, Black and Corvinus Family Vaults. What should I register your name as for these vaults?"

"Register my name as Harry Corvinus Snape. As soon as I can I am going to correct my birth certificate. It lists James Potter as my father but he isn't. He's just the jerk that bound my mother to him as a concubine. My real father is Severus Snape."

-POP- "Here is Dudley's blood sir."

"Thank you Snowflake. Please go check on how the elves are doing on everything at Spinner's End. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Yes sir." –POP-

"So that is your cousin's blood. What vaults might he get keys for?"

"Corvinus, Stuart, and Black."

They repeated the verification and Harry was delighted to see three keys come out of it.

"What should I register your cousin's name as?"

"Dudley Regulus Dursley Black. His mother should be registered as well. Her name is Petunia Stuart Dursley nee Evans. Also, I don't want access to the Black Family Vault. It is my cousin's. His father is Sirius Black."

The key Harry had for the Black Family Vault was tossed into the flames. Harry left the room, walked out of the alcove and back to the main desk. He pulled out one of his keys.

"I would like to visit a withdrawal from the Potter vault. Here is my key. If you have any enchanted money bags that I can fill with coins and any items I might want I will be needing one."

"Follow me please."

Harry followed the goblin into the back and climbed onto one of the carts. As it zipped along he couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine himself flying like a bird. A huge grin spread on his face. Too soon in his opinion the cart came to a stop. He climbed out and handed over his key. Once the door was opened he placed a fairly good amount of money in the bag. He looked around and spotted a small bookshelf at the back of the vault. He went up to it and grinned as he read three titles.

_MAGICS OF THE MIND: a complete guide for mastering Occlumancy & Ligumancy_

_RITUALS & CERAMONIES FOR YOUR SOUL: a how to guide on protecting and repairing souls_

_BINDING SPELLS & POTIONS: A one-stop shop for getting the women you desire. Also includes lesser-known spells to strip and restore magic from you friends and enemies_

He slipped them into the bag. Spotting an elaborately designed shield he picked it up. Where it should have been heavy it was feather light. He tucked it into his bag also. He walked out and indicated to the goblin that he was ready to leave. Once they were back at the main floor he requested to speak to the goblin in charge.

"I am Ragnok. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I found a shield in the Potter Vault that has a crest on it like the one on the front doors of this fine bank. As I am not a Potter by blood I feel it is right that I give it to the bank to do with as your Leader sees fit. Here it is. I humbly beg your forgiveness if this was not " Harry said as he pulled it out of the bag.

Gasps filled the room as every goblin there watched as Harry handed the shield over.

"Thank you human for returning our stolen treasure. As you could not have had anything to do with the theft, I on behalf of the goblin nation grant you pardon."

"You are welcome. I despise all thieves. James Potter stole my mother from my father and bound her as his concubine before I was born. I hear by grant you permission to search the Potter and the Prince vaults for any other items that by rights are goblin property. I beg that pardon is granted for those items also. Should any punishments be demanded please notify me and I shall see that those responsible make it right."

"Very well."

"Snowflake"

-POP- "Yes?"

"Please take me back. I am tired and require sleep." -POP-

Harry looked around and noticed he was back at the Figg residence. He grinned and hugged the house elf before bidding her good night and letting her know that herself and the four elves working at his fathers house could stop for the night and get some much needed sleep. He then went straight to the guest bedroom and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next five days Harry read as much as he could. He started meditating and organizing his memories. He came across one that scared the hell out of him.

_He was happy and enraged at the same time. He finally could rid himself of the only threat to his plans for concurring the world. They had thought they could hide from him. He raised his wand and blew open the door. A man shouted at a woman to run as he foolishly tried to stop him. Raising his wand again he growled out 'Avada Kedavra'. The man dropped dead. He marched up the stairs and blew open the only closed door. The filthy mudblood jumped in between him and his target. He narrowed his eyes as she pleaded with him._

"_Not Harry!"_

"_Move."_

"_No. Not Harry. Kill me instead. Please, not my Harry."_

"_Move aside woman."_

"_Never. I won't let you kill Harry."_

"_There is no need for you to die woman. MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"_

"_No."_

"_I SAID MOVE WOMAN."_

"_No. You will never kill anyone I love ever again, especially not my son or his father."_

"_He's already dead downstairs you silly girl now MOVE!"_

"_You might have killed the oaf downstairs but you'll not kill my husband or our precious little boy. If you want to get to them you'll have to do it over my dead body!"_

"_So be it. Avada Kedavra"_

_Suddenly he was looking threw the boys eyes as his very own body was destroyed at the same time part of the wall behind the dead woman was blown out. In horror he saw his own ghostly form flee out into the night._

Tears ran down Harry's face as he realized what he had seen was the night he received his scar. He closed his eyes and centered himself. He pictured the love he knew his whole family felt for him as super heated molten gold. With it he created a seamless vault where he could keep his memories safe and protected. He encompassed the vault on all sides with a blinding white light made from pure goodness. Then he envisioned the sacrifice his mom & James had made as molten silver. He fashioned a sphere out of it. He surrounded it with all the blood that had been spilt and lives lost at the hands of the thing that killed his mother. Once this was done he once again began sorting his memories.

He placed them one at a time into the golden vault. After all of his own memories were protected he realized that he was not alone in his own head. There in a corner of his mind was a dark shadow. Hate and disease was rolling off of it. He managed to force the parasite into the silver sphere where it became trapped and isolated. He sagged to the floor in exhaustion as he opened his eyes. Climbing back onto the bed he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When he woke up he realized that he would be headed back to the Dursleys. Dread washed over him. He knew that having had nobody to take his frustrations out on for a whole week meant that Vernon would most likely take it all out in one session. He was quiet all morning as he fixed breakfast for himself and Mrs. Figg. By noon he had steeled himself for what he knew would be the beating of his life.

"Mrs. Figg, I am going back to my aunt's house now."

"Are you sure you are safe there?"

"Yes and no. My Aunt does her best and has never been violent. She even sneaks me food and medicine when I need it. My cousin has only hit me a few times and that was just us being boys. We are friends of a sort. He purposely breaks the things of his that he knows I can fix, so that I have toys and things to play with. It's Vernon that is the one who I'm afraid of."

"Why are you afraid of your uncle?"

"His job is really stressful. He's so heavy that he can't do most things to relieve his frustrations. I tend to get the brunt of his attentions. He feels I don't deserve food, clothes of my own, or a decent education. When he's in foul moods he beats me. One time I even missed two months of school because of the recovery time needed. Several times I've gone to bed with what I was sure were broken bones. But by morning I was better. It turns out that they were just really bruised. Though I suspect my aunt had something to do with that. Be sure you let your friend with the really long hair and beard know what I've told you. I would not want my aunt or cousin to get in trouble."

"Oh Harry you poor thing."

"Don't feel sorry for me. How can I expect better? Uncle Vernon takes pleasure in giving me the beatings I need. I am a bad seed. What else can be expected? My parents were drug-addicted drunks. My mother willingly whored herself out to the very worst of people so that my felon of a father wouldn't have to work. Vernon is always sure to remind me that in their drunken rush to drive us to their dealer that they wrecked. I was thrown from the car. It exploded before anyone could save them. I am very appreciative that out of the kindness of their hearts they took me in. Shit, I must go. Bye Gran, see you next time!"

Harry grabbed his money sack and box of clothes and ran the whole way to Privet Drive. Luckily Vernon was still at work. He entered the house and tucked everything into the very back of his closet. He changed into some of Dudley's old clothes and started on his household chores. He managed to get the house clean just how Vernon liked it in just less than two hours. He then assembled the fixings for the roast that was Vernon's favorite. He pre assembled the side dishes and made the trifle for dessert. He started the roast and put the rest of the food away. Going out into the front yard he quickly mowed the yard, trimmed the hedges and pruned the rose bushes. Weeding took time though. He finished the front and went around to the back. He had just finished the back yard when Petunia and Dudley got home.

"Harry you did an excellent job on the house & dinner. The front yard is perfect. It looks good out here too. Before Vernon gets home, be sure you are in the cupboard. I put some bread, cheese, fruit and drinks in there for you. It's not much I'm afraid, but at least you'll be sure of having some food."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"Oi, Harry you look better than when you left for Mrs. Figg's house. Did she stuff you with food or what?"

"Yes Dudley I got stuffed. She insisted that I eat a lot. It was nice. She even said at one point that you can go pick out a kitten for a pet as a birthday present. I'll be in charge of the feeding and grooming of it though. She doesn't think you'd do that good of a job. She knows you love animals to play with but hate the daily upkeep. Don't worry though. All her cats & kittens are house broken. They go outside to potty, so the house won't smell of litter box."

"Cool, Mum can we go pick one out now?"

"Sure popkin. Harry get cleaned up."

"Oh Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Figg sent me home with some clothes that her step-grandson out grew. They fit me pretty good. Should I be worried when Uncle Vernon finds out?"

"I'm not sure Harry. I'll be sure to think of something to tell him. We don't want you missing your finals at school, if you do you'll have to repeat."

"I'll get started on the work. Thank you."

Harry got into his cupboard and smiled as Petunia locked him in. After he was sure he was alone in the house he changed back into the clothes that fit, and called out for a house elf.

"Spot."

-POP- "Yes Master Harry?"

"I need you to charm this room so that it is larger that it actually is but still will look and be the same size for non-magic folk. I also would like you to turn off the oven, without magic, so that the roast won't get over cooked."

"Right away, sir."

Once the house elf was done Harry him cast a glamour on the new clothes so that they would appear to Vernon to be just as oversized and threadbare as the discarded clothes of Dudley's that Vernon insisted he wear.

"Thank you Spot, you did a really good job. How is Spinner's end coming along?"

"Everything is just as you requested, though I's a bad elf. I's got seen by Master Severus. He insisted I tell him who's elf I is. But I not tell him of you! I tell him that Mistress Selene remembered him and sent us. Snowflake cleared it with her. She is wanting to see you. When can you visit?"

"I don't know. Maybe next time my uncle goes on a business trip. I'll call you when I can go."

Harry heard a car pull into the driveway.

"You need to leave now Spot. Be sure to tell all the house elves that they are not allowed to come here unless I call them. My uncle is not a wizard, and he hates everything magical."

The house elf vanished without a sound, just as Vernon came into the house. Luckily Petunia and Dudley walked in right after him. Petunia unlocked the cupboard.

"Boy get out here and get Vernon his paper before plating up dinner."

"Right away Aunt Petunia."

Vernon looked around the house and yards looking for anything that could be wrong. He grew angrier as he went along not finding anything wrong. Even dinner was just perfect. He went into the den and sat down.

Harry was right there with his after dinner coffee and smoke before Vernon could even utter a word. Harry went back into the kitchen and sliced up the rest of the uneaten roast. He put into a container and into the fridge for the next day. He put the dry dishes away and cleaned up the kitchen. After seeing Vernon finishing the cup of coffee he brought out the carafe, sugar and creamer.

"Uncle Vernon would you like a refill?"

"No I don't want any more you idiot."

Harry carefully took the cup and saucer from Vernon.

"Aunt Petunia would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, Earl Grey. And don't over brew it. I want the leftover coffee put in the refrigerator so that tomorrow you can make a chocolate coffee cake for my garden club."

Harry took everything into the kitchen and brought his aunt her tea. He went to leave the den Vernon stuck out his foot and tripped Harry, who fell against the end table and to the floor as the table gave way. Vernon grinned as he stood up and started screaming at Harry as he kicked and hit him repeatedly.

"**Look what you have done you stupid piece of shit! You will not break things in my house again! You are nothing but useless garbage! Your whore of a mother should have aborted you! You don't deserve to live! You take food from our mouths and clothes off our backs! We have been nothing but generous and kind to you and this is how you repay us! You will learn your place! Take what you deserve in silence! Every time you utter a sound you defile my home! DON'T YOU DARE GET BLOOD ON MY RUG!"**

Harry tried to remain quiet as he was being beaten. Whimpers escaped him as he felt several bones break in his wrist and arm as Vernon jumped up and down on them. He couldn't help coughing up blood as several of his ribs broke and one punctured his lung. When that happened Vernon lost it and stomped his hardest on Harry's face. Harry lost consciousness at that point.

"Vernon! You need to stop! If you kill him we'll be in trouble!"

Vernon turned to where Petunia was, and glared at her. As he opened his mouth to yell at her he went turned purple and then went white as a sheet and grabbed at his chest. He staggered towards her before collapsing on the floor. Dudley bolted into the hall and called for an ambulance. Petunia scooped up Harry and put him into the cupboard, locking the door. She bolted to the kitchen and using a sharp knife sliced her palm open. She grabbed a tea towel as she ran back to the den and sat on the floor by the blood of Harry's. The ambulance got there pretty quickly and took Petunia Vernon and Dudley to the hospital. While they were gone Harry regained consciousness for a brief time.

"Spot."

-POP- "Yes Master? HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Help me." Harry murmured before passing out again.

The house elf took him directly to St. Mungo's where he began hysterically screaming and called for help.

"HELP MY MASTER! HE'S HURT BAD! HELP HIM! HURRY! SPOT CAN'T HEAL WIZARDS! HELP!"

Medi-witches and wizards came running. They began working on him right away.

"You name is Spot?"

"Yes. Less talk, more help."

"Spot, what is his name?"

"Master's name is Harry."

"Who did this to him?"

"Spot does not know. Master scared of uncle. Stupid of Spot to leave Master in locked cupboard. Spot is bad house elf. BAD SPOT. BAD BAD BAD SPOT!"

"Spot, go get his parents. NOW!"

-POP-

"Master Severus must come with Spot, now. Young master Harry is hurt." The house elf said as he grabbed Severus's hand and took him to St. Mungo's.

"Bloody hell, why am I here?"

"Spot brought Master Harry's father. Here he is. He not know he the father."

"Good Spot. Go get his mother now."

"Spot can't bring mother. Mistress Lily is died." The elf wailed as he wrapped his arms around the healer's leg.

Severus went pale; as he comprehended that the rude little house elf had said that Lily was dead and that he was Harry's father.

"My son is here?"

"Yes sir. Come with me. We are doing our best."

"His mother and I split up and She never told me that she was pregnant. I mean I knew she was but I didn't know I was the father. When she died I think he was taken to her sister. The fat slob she is married to is a muggle. How bad is he injured? What are his injuries?

"He was very nearly dead when he got here. Someone obviously tried to kill him. We don't know whom though because there is no magical trace to any of his current injuries. There are obvious signs of old injuries being healed magically. So I am thinking that the person that has been hurting him is s muggle. He has a fractured skull. Both of the bones in his left forearm and wrist are crushed. One of his lungs was punctured by one of his nine broken ribs. He also had a ruptured spleen and tearing of his intestines."

"Merlin. Spot, I want you to find Albus Dumbledore. I don't care what he is doing or how he's dressed. Though if he is nude dress him. Then bring him here."

Spot found Dumbledore talking with Minerva. He grabbed hold of him and popped them back to St. Mungo's right in front of Severus. Severus flinched as he choked back a laugh. Dumbledore was wearing bright fuchsia and lime-green colored robes.

"Spot you could have dressed him better."

"Spot didn't dress him. He was already dressed like that."

"Oh" cough "Albus you have a" snicker "unique taste in clothes."

"Why thank you Severus. What do you need me for?"

"Blood tests have proven that the father of Lily's son is not James Potter."

"You have got to be joking. Lily would not have cheated on James. SEVERUS, HOW DID YOU GET A HOLD OF HIS BLOOD?"

"I didn't. The healers ran the test for me."

"WHERE DID THEY GET HIS BLOOD?"

"Spot brought Harry here after finding him. He was dying."

"Harry is dead?"

"Not yet. The healers are still working on trying to save his life. Here is a list of the injuries he had when he got here."

Shattered nose

Fractured skull

Crushed left wrist

Broken ulna and radius of left arm

Nine broken ribs

Punctured lung

Ruptured spleen

Intestinal tearing

As Dumbledore read the list he sank into one of the seats next to where Snape was sitting. The list fluttered to the floor as Albus dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"How could this have happened? Why would they do that to him? Why didn't I listen to Minerva? What are we going to do?"

"You'll just have to redo wards at his father's house. He CAN NOT go back to that house."

"He can't go back to his father's house Severus, James died. He does not have any other family."

"Albus, James was not Harry's father."

"Lily would not have cheated on James."

"You are correct in that assumption. She could not have. But, as I have said, Harry is not a Potter."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Severus they were married!"

"NO. THEY. WERE. NOT. THAT BASTARD JAMES WAS NOT HER HUSBAND!"

"Yes he was."

"No he wasn't. Lily got married in a double wedding with her sister. She had one night with her husband. They hadn't had a chance to register their marriage with the Ministry before Potter dosed her with a dark potion. He than bound her to him."

"What potion? What binding spell?"

"The same ones the Potters have used every generation for centuries. He used Sclave Elixir and the Magi Inservio spell."

"Bloody hell! Who is her widower?"

"I am. We kept our relationship under the Fidelius Charm."

"You are Harry's father?"

"Yes. I want my son."

"Severus if you were married back in February 1977 how is it that he was born in 1980?"

"That my dear friend is because of Lily's ancestors. Her father, Harrison Evans, was a Corvinus. Her mother was Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa."

"So Lily was half Immortal and half witch?"

"Yes and no. Tatiana was Ancient, Fae and Elf. Her pregnancy was a delayed one."

"Oh, so Harry is not entirely human?"

"Not really. My mother was Eileen Prince, and my father was a Squib by the name of Tobias Snape. So he's five eighths Wizard, a quarter Immortal, a sixteenth Ancient, a thirty-seconds each Fae and Elf."

"Merlin. Don't most of those collect their citizens when they are orphaned?"

"Yes usually they do but because we were married still they most likely think that I have been raising Harry."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Albus, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the birth registrars office at the Ministry so that I can file mine and Lily's marriage certificate and correct his birth certificate so that when he is released I can take him home."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Severus, you still have the dark mark. Do you realize that means HE isn't dead yet? There are unmarked followers of his everywhere. If you file those not only will Harry be in more danger but you will be too. We can't risk it. In addition to that the particular enchantments, charms and wards that are protecting him are there only as long as he lives where I placed him."

"Excuse me? Those be the same ones that allowed this to happen to him, wouldn't they?"

"Well yes but never the less he has to go back there."

"NO! He was very nearly killed there! I will not let you send my son"

"OBLIVIATE!"

"Albus, what?"

"Severus, I am so glad that when that bludger cracked your head open earlier today you didn't receive brain damage. You are completely healed but the healers said you wouldn't remember the last 12 hours. They did say you could go."

"Okay. Thank you for being here for me. I'll see you at the start of term then."

"See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later a healer came out and looked around for Severus.

"Hello Dumbledore. Have you seen Mr. Snape around anywhere? His son is able to have visitors now."

"He got unexpectedly called away. Are all the boy's injuries healed?"

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable letting him leave just yet. He's really weak and needs his rest."

"May I have a word in private with everyone that has worked on him?"

"Sure. Follow me to our break room."

Dumbledore followed the healer down several halls and into the break room.

"So is everyone here that worked on the boy?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"May I have everyone's attention? I have something that needs to be said and I would like everyone to look at me when I say it. Good I have everyone's attention. OBLIVIATE!"

Dumbledore left the break room and went to where Harry was sleeping. Without bothering to look closely at Harry's appearance, Dumbledore scooped him up and apparated back to #4 Privet Drive. He opened the cupboard under the stairs and cast a quick cleaning charm on it. Placing Harry on the small cot he tucked a blanket over him. He then went into the kitchen and got enough food for a week. He made sure to cast several charms on it so that it wouldn't go bad. He found a rather large pitcher that he filled with water and placed an ever-filling charm on it. He placed these items in the cupboard. He relocked the cupboard and after cleaning the blood stains off of the floor he repaired the broken furniture. He then apparated back to Hogwarts.

The next morning Petunia and Dudley got back to the house from the hospital. Vernon had had a heart attack and was not able to leave for three more weeks. They were surprised to see the house in good order. No broken furniture. No blood stains. She unlocked the cupboard and looked in at Harry. She was relieved to find that he was wearing a hospital gown from St. Mungo's. She noticed the food and a Gringotts bag. Within a day though still weak, Harry was up and about. Later that afternoon while Dudley was over at his best friend's house Harry approached Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, can we talk?"

"Yes, what would you like to talk about?"

"Dudley and myself."

"What about Dudley?"

"Well, do you remember the dream I mentioned to you while you were taking me to Mrs. Figg's house?"

"Yes."

"Well, while I was there I saw Dumbledore. I took it upon myself to explore. I ended up flooing to Spinner's End."

"You went to Severus's?"

"Yes. I then went to Gringotts and had Dudley and myself blood typed for vaults."

"Oh really?"

"I accepted access to the Potter, Prince, and Corvinus Family Vaults. Dudley has access to the Corvinus, Stuart, and Black Family Vaults. Here are his keys."

Petunia sat down with a thud looking shell-shocked. After about five minutes a grin creped onto her face. It grew so large that she looked like her mouth went from ear to ear. She jumped up laughing and pulled Harry into a bear hug, twirling him around.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! This gives me an out. I can finally divorce that abusive bastard Vernon!"

"You want to divorce Vernon? Why?"

"Oh Harry, you are not the only one he has abused. He forces himself on me all the time. He has bullied Dudley into being what he is today. Vernon sees nothing wrong with how Dudley looks. Dudley does love you, you know. He just knows that if he had ever shown it that Vernon would have been worse to you."

"So this means that Sirius Black is his father?"

"Yes. I sort of am engaged to Sirius. I can't wait to see him."

"Um, Aunt Petunia. He is in prison. They say he sold my parents out to a guy named Voldemort, killed a man named Peter Pettigrew, and blew up a gas main that killed a dozen or so muggles. From what I read over at Mrs. Figg's he was taken strait to a place called Azkaban. He never had a trial."

"My poor man, you must know that he would NEVER have done those things. He loved James. They considered themselves twin brothers."

BANG CRASH! Pictures fell off the wall as Dudley threw the front door open and then slammed it shut. He was sobbing and quite hysterical as he ran straight to Petunia and threw his arms around her.

"Mummy! I'm a freak! While I was playing video games at Piers's house his gaming system crashed, I got really mad and everything in the room exploded! It scared me silly. I had been in his room upstairs and suddenly I was in their front yard. Something has to be wrong with me! I'm not normal!"

"Dudley, calm down."

"What is dad going to think? He'll hate me!"

"Dudley you are not a freak. Vernon will never know. You are just like Harry, me and your real father!"

"What, my real father? What are you saying?"

"As you know I married Vernon in Feb 1977. What you don't know is about a year later we separated. For a year and half I lived with your aunt Lily. I met the most wonderful man by the name of Sirius Black and we fell in love. There was a war brewing, people that fought against the mad man were being killed left and right. When it came to light that Harry's mom was being targeted for death he felt it best that I go back to live with Vernon so that I wouldn't be harmed. The plan was that it was just to be a short time. I fully expected him to come get me shortly after Harry was brought to us. But he never did. It turns out that shortly before I came back here I had become pregnant with you. He always wanted a son that he could name after his lost brother. Had I not come back here, I would have named you Dudley Regulus Black."

"Where is he?"

"Prison."

"Why?"

"They accused him of selling out your aunt to that megalomaniac. But I know for a fact that he would not have done that. He loved James more than his own life. The Potter's took him in when he left home. He would not have done anything to endanger James's happiness."

"Okay, but how did those things happen?"

"Magic."

"Magic, like the Great Humberto?"

"No. Not like him. He does slight of hand. The kind of magic I am talking about is real."

"Prove it."

"I will be right back. I need to go get my wand." Petunia said as she dashed up the stairs and into the attic.

Dudley was sitting on the couch looking defeated. Harry went into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel roll. He brought it back into the den and handed it to Dudley.

"Wipe your face Dudley. You have snot running down it. It is rather gross."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Okay boys, now that I have my wand, what would you like me to do first?"

"Make me thin!"

"Dudley. I can't do that. A proper diet and a fair amount of exercise will do that. How about I redecorate the den?"

"Okay."

Dudley went into the kitchen and pulled a chair to the edge of the room. He sat watching in wonderment. He had never seen his mother this happy.

"Dudley what should I do to the walls?"

"You'll need to take all the stuff hanging on the walls down, move all the furniture into the center of the room, strip off all the old wallpaper and paint down to the wallboard. Do you think you can shrink all the furniture so we can actually do the floor first?"

"Dudley it's magic. Just tell her what you would like done."

"Okay smart ass, I'll decide about the floor, you then choose about the walls. Okay Mum, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You remember the floor you admired at the open house tour of the neighbor's? Make the floor through the entire house like that."

"Then turn all the walls a color that has a calming effect, so that nobody loses their temper like Vernon did all the time with me."

Petunia pointed at the floor and muttered for a minute or two. She touched the floor with the tip of her wand and smiled as what looked like a shockwave shot through the house. In it's wake lay a glorious aged hardwood floor. Then she touched the wall and another shockwave made its way thru the house leaving a soft bluish off white in its wake. Petunia sat on the couch and shakily set her wand on the table.

"Boys can you get me some fruit, cheese, bread and cold water?"

"Sure thing!" Dudley and Harry said as the scurried into the kitchen to get her the food.

"Here you go. Are you okay?"

"Yes, just exhausted. Doing spells like that tend to drain me. Now boys I need you to sit for a moment."

"Yes?"

"I am going to file for divorce from Vernon tomorrow morning. His parents left this house to him. We will need to move."

"Where will we go?"

"I am thinking to your real father's house Dudley. You will someday own it so it is best to go there."

"How do we get there?"

"By house elf. Dudley You need to do something first."

"What?"

"You'll need to claim your rightful place in wizarding society."

"How do I do that?"

"Recite a magical statement in front of Black Manor."

"Okay mum, just write down what I need to do and say."

"If only we had a couple of house elves."

Harry grinned, and called out "Spot I need you"

- POP -

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Can you get together enough house elves to pack up our belongings and get them ready to be moved to wherever my aunt wishes?"

"Yes master. Is everything going?"

"My aunt will let you know what needs to go."

"So I should obey miss aunty?"

"Yes, Spot this is my Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia this is…"

"Hello miss, I am Master Harry's personal house elf."

"Hello Spot. Please call me Petunia."

"What is needing packed?"

"Everything that belongs to Harry, my son Dudley and I. Do not pack anything that belongs to the rightful owner of this house."

"We is needing Rover, Rosebud and Bluebell."

"Bluebell, Rosebud, Rover I have need of you."

- POP - "Yes Master Harry?"

"Which one of you is a kitchen elf?"

"Bluebell is your kitchen elf."

"Right than, Rosebud, Rover, do as Spot and Petunia request. Bluebell I want you to fix this kitchen. I want anyone who lives here to be able to cook however they want and not have the food get ruined. They should be able to eat as much or as little as they want, yet they should not gain too much weight or lose too much either. They should eventually be their right weight. Are you able to do this and not have the magic interfere with how anything runs?"

"Yes Master. I will do that right away."

Within an hour everything was ready to go. Petunia shrank everything down and placed it all into her purse. Harry shoved his bag from Gringotts in a backpack he had Spot get for him. She took the boys outside and held up her wand. The Knight Bus appeared and they climbed aboard. Once they found their seats the conductor came up and asked, "Where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Little Whinging to London, that'll be 1 galleon 16 sickles. That is for you and the boys."

Harry pulled out 2 galleons and told him to keep the change. A couple of hours later they arrived at their destination. Both Harry and Dudley bolted off the bus and tossed their cookies into a couple of trash receptacles that were sitting outside the door of a dingy looking pub. Petunia climbed off behind them chuckling.

"Didn't like that ride did you boys?"

"It was horrible! That driver should get his license revoked!"

"I think I barfed up last Friday's breakfast. My ribs hurt."

"Let's go inside boys. We're going to stay here for a couple of days."

Harry and Dudley followed her in to The Leaky Cauldron. They stayed close to her whiled looking around wide-eyed at all the magic that was going on around them. A man walked over to them.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need a room, for a couple of days."

"Two beds or three?"

"Three twin beds, is it possible to have a private bathroom? We have not stayed here before."

"All rooms have their own bathrooms."

"Good. We also need extra security on the room."

Tom showed them to their room. The next morning after eating breakfast they went to Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts and withdrew some money. Next they went to Madam Malkin's where Petunia purchased several sets of wizarding robes for the three of them. They then went back to their room at the Leaky Cauldron and changed their clothes before they flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Petunia Stuart Evans Dursley, late registration of two marriages, two births oh and an application for dissolution of a marriage to a muggle and the filing of an engagement. Two under age wizards are accompanying me. Their names are Dudley Black and Harry Snape."

"Thank you. Visitors please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes. Miss Dursley, you will have to register your wand at the security desk at the far end of the Atrium."

The woman at the Courtesy Booth handed over three square silver badges.

Petunia clipped them to the front of all their clothes and proceeded to walk further into the Ministry.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

They made their way across the way to the security desk and waited as the guard ran a wand over the front and back of all three of them. He brought forth a box and asked for Petunia's wand. She handed it over and watched as the box jiggled and rattled for a moment before spitting out a piece of paper. The guard held it up and read aloud.

"Thirteen inches willow wand with a cypress base, phoenix feather mixed with a strand of Pele's Hair and a smidge of Fae wing dust core. Been in use for thirteen years. Here is your wand back. I'll just keep this slip. Have a good day."

After taking her wand back Petunia ushered the boys in front of her. She went up to the information desk and waited until the wizard there noticed her.

"May I be of assistance Ms. Dursley?"

"Yes, where do we need to go to file late marriage and birth certificates, and also where I can petition for a dissolution of a marriage to a muggle?"

"Level Five, International Magical Office of Law, for the divorce you will need to provide proof of some kind of abuse. And as for the late certificates I think it is the same department."

"Thank you. Where are the lifts?"

"Down the corridor to your right. Have a pleasant day."

The three of them made their way to the lifts and rode the lifts to the Fifth level. The exited the lift and walked up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to register two marriages, two births and file for a dissolution of a marriage."

"Follow me." The woman said as she led the way to the desk of an over worked looking witch.

"Mrs. Tinkle, this woman needs to register a couple of marriages, two births and wants a divorce."

"Okay. Have a seat."

Petunia sat in one of the three chairs that appeared and the boys sat in the other two.

"Why didn't the Bonder register the marriages?"

"It was a muggle double marriage ceremony for my sister and I."

"Oh. You a muggle born?"

"No, neither my sister or I were muggle born. My mother was a Stuart, my sister's mother was a Zhar-Ptitsa and our father was a Corvinus."

"When was the ceremony?"

"February 13th, 1977."

"Do you have copies of the muggle marriage certificates?"

"Yes, here they are." Petunia said as she handed them over.

"Okay. Give me a minute while I get these filed."

"Mum, me and Harry are hungry. Got any snacks?"

"No I don't Dudley. I am sorry but you both will have to wait until we are done here. Then we'll go out to eat and get some candy after okay?"

"Fine, if we have to."

"Okay Mrs. Dursley, the marriages are registered. Now on to the births, were they muggle births too?"

"One was."

"Well, sets start with that one."

"Will you need a copy of the muggle birth certificate?"

"Yes."

"Before I hand it over I need to explain some things. In 1978 I separated from my muggle husband and stayed with my sister in the wizarding community. I fell in love with one of the friends of her master. I became pregnant. I was unaware of it when I was sent back to my husband. The muggle birth certificate lists my son's father as my husband, but his real father is a wizard. We found this out when I had the boys' blood confirmed for access to family vaults at Gringotts. I have the registration forms from Gringotts along with the separation papers too."

"Okay, lets deal with the separation papers first. What was the reason for the separation?"

"He was physically abusive. Here are the muggle hospital and police records of the injuries I received."

"Oh my goodness! No wonder you separated." Mrs. Tinkle exclaimed as she filed those papers.

"Now on to the births of your sons."

"Only one of them is my son. The other is my nephew."

"Okay. Which one was born first?"

"My son."

"I'll need his muggle birth certificate, the form from Gringotts and some information from you."

"Here they are."

"Okay, is everything correct on the birth certificate other than the listed father?"

"No, I need to correct his name also."

"Okay. Father's name please."

"Sirius Black"

"Your son's correct name?"

"Dudley Regulus Black."

"Alright, and on to your nephew's birth certificate. Was it a muggle birth also?"

"No. A bout a year and a half after his mother's marriage someone slipped her a chocolate truffle that was laced with Sclave Elixir and then the bastard performed a Magi Inservio spell. But my sister and her husband had not registered their marriage yet with the Ministry so the Bonder preformed a wizarding marriage ceremony."

"Oh Merlin! Your poor sister! Who was the bastard that stole her away from her husband?"

"Now for the rest of this I need you to swear you will not divulge the information in any way. I will also need you to put a 'Disregard Me' charm on the corrected birth certificate."

"Corrected birth certificate?"

"My sister's mother was Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa, she was Ancient, Fae and Elf. Because of the Elf and Fae genes my sister's pregnancy was a delayed one."

"Oh. Okay. Where is the current incorrect birth certificate?"

"Most likely at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, that means it will be here. What is his name?"

"First, you need to swear."

"What is your name?"

"Petunia Stuart Evans Dursley is my current name

"I, Neda Malfoy Tinkle, swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal in any way what is said or filed here by Petunia Stuart Evans Dursley."

A swirl of magic surrounded the witch. Once it settled Petunia smiled and gestured for the witch to re-ask her question.

"What is your nephew's name?"

"Currently his name is Harry James Potter."

The witch went pale and gasped as she looked over to the boys. She shakily got up and went to a file cabinet. Tapping her wand on it, she waited a couple of seconds before pulling out a file. She pulled out a birth certificate and a custody form from within it.

"Okay, this custody paperwork lists you as his guardian. So that will speed the process along. It says here that he was born July 31, 1980 at St. Mungo's. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Mother's maiden name was Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

"His real father's name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Do you have proof of paternity?"

"Yes, here are the blood verification forms from Gringotts."

"Does the boy wish to change his name from Harry James Potter?"

"Yes I do."

"What do you want your name to be?"

"Harry Corvinus Snape."

"Okay we are all done here. Here are your copies of . . ."

"I will be dissolving my marriage today so correct my name, it should be Petunia Stuart Evans."

"You want to dissolve your marriage?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Here is evidence of his abuse towards both boys and myself. Including the band from St. Mungo's where Harry was healed after the last beating that he received from my husband."

"Okay, let me see, the number on the band is AR-AM-UUW-070119910001. Oh my, well, that is justice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the AR stands for Aurors Required, the AM is Attempted Murder, and the UUM stands for Unidentified Underage Minor. The numbers identify the date and time he was reached by the first Medi-wizard. I will reference the file the Aurors will have with this. Your dissolution should go through within a day or two."

"Will the Aurors need to know where to find my husband?"

"That would help since he is a muggle."

"He is at Royal Surrey County Hospital in the cardiac ward. Room 10C."

"I will forward this information to the Aurors."

"Mrs. Tinkle, I don't remember going to the Hospital or coming home. But I do remember calling my personal house elf. Do you want me to call him to find out how I got back?"

"Yes."

"Spot"

- POP – "Yes Master Harry?"

"I want you to tell Mrs. Tinkle what happened the night I called you for help when I ended up at St. Mungo's."

'Yes Master Harry."

"Mrs. Tinkle please call an Auror into the room."

Mrs. Tinkle sent for Amelia Bones.

"Good day everyone. I was notified you are in need of an Auror."

"Yes, you need to witness what this house elf has to say that involves this." Mrs. Tinkle said as she handed the St. Mungo's band.

"Merlin. This is most likely what I was to investigate at St. Mungo's. I arrived there but no healer could explain why I had been called."

"Before I have Spot tell you what happened I would like you to send for an expert on protection charms and blood wards, that is not Albus Dumbledore."

"I'll send for Alastor Moody."

"Aunt Petunia, if I write a note will you copy it into your hand?"

"Sure, Harry."

Harry wrote the note and passed it to Petunia before he pulled a photo of a ten-year-old Lily Evans, out of his pocket.

"Ms. Bones, can you turn this into a one time use port key that will take whoever activates it will come straight here?"

"Yes I am capable of doing that. May I ask why?"

"Severus Snape needs to be here to hear what is said also."

Petunia quickly copied the note, addressed an envelope and handed them to Harry, who glanced at both.

Mr. Severus T. Snape

#13 Spinner's End

Salford

Lancashire

Dearest Severus;

I realize that getting a letter from me brings up painful memories. Please forgive me. I need to discuss an urgent matter with you in regards to your wife's son. Please activate the enclosed port key by saying 'Blood Shows True'. It is a matter of life and death. A horrible wrong is in the process of being righted, but you have to be here. Please come.

Petunia

Harry folded the note around the photo and shoved it into the envelope.

"Rover, I have need of your services."

- POP – "Yes Master Harry?"

"Rover, please take this to my dad. Make sure he reads it right away. Tell him it is concerning a matter that is a direct result of Valentine's Eve, 1977."

"Right away sir."

Within 15 minutes both Moody and Severus were in the room, eyeing each other warily.

Harry barrowed Petunia's wand and loudly spoke, "I solemnly swear by my magic and my life that everything my personal house elf Spot says is the unaltered truth."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spot, gulped and shakily told what he knew.

"Master called me. When I arrived I see him dying. 'Help me.' Master said before passing out. So I took him to St. Mungo's and called for help. Healers came running. They helping right away, they ask 'Who did this to him?' I tell them I not know& how Master scared of uncle. Healer said 'Spot, go get his parents. NOW!'

I go & got Master Severus and took him to St. Mungo's. He asked why he was there. I tell Healer I bring him. He found out that him Harry's father. He and Healer talk.

'My son is here?'

'Yes sir, come with me. We are doing our best.'

'His mother and I split up and she never told me that she was pregnant. I mean I knew she was but I didn't know I was the father. When she died I think he was taken to her sister. The fat slob she is married to is a muggle. How bad is he injured? What are his injuries?

'He was very nearly dead when he got here. Someone obviously tried to kill him. We don't know whom though because there is no magical trace to any of his current injuries. There are obvious signs of old injuries being healed magically. So I am thinking that the person that has been hurting him is s muggle. He has a fractured skull. Both of the bones in his left forearm and wrist are crushed. One of his lungs was punctured by one of his nine broken ribs. He also had a ruptured spleen and tearing of his intestines.'

Master Severus told me to get Headmaster Dumbledore so I fetched him. Him quite grumpy and demanded to know why he now there.

'What do you need me for?'

'Spot brought Harry here after finding him. He was dying.'

'Harry is dead?'

'Not yet, the healers are still working on trying to save his life. Here is a list of the injuries he had when he got here.'

Dumbledore read the list he sank into one of the seats, dropped the list on the floor, dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

'How could this have happened? Why would they do that to him? Why didn't I listen to Minerva? What are we going to do?'

'You'll just have to redo wards at his father's house. He CAN NOT go back to that house.'

'Albus, James was not Harry's father.'

'Lily would not have cheated on James.'

'You are correct in that assumption. She could not have. But, as I have said, Harry is not a Potter.'

'Oh for Merlin's sake! Severus they were married!'

'NO. THEY. WERE. NOT. THAT BASTARD JAMES WAS NOT HER HUSBAND!'

'Yes he was.'

'No he wasn't. Lily got married in a double wedding with her sister. She had one night with her husband. They hadn't had a chance to register their marriage with the Ministry before Potter dosed her with a dark potion. He then bound her to him.'

'What potion? What binding spell?'

'The same ones the Potters have used every generation for centuries. He used Sclave Elixir and the Magi Inservio spell.'

'Bloody hell! Who is her widower?'

'I am. We kept our relationship under the Fidelius Charm.'

'You are Harry's father?'

'Yes. I want my son. Albus, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the birth registrar's office at the Ministry so that I can file mine and Lily's marriage certificate and correct his birth certificate so that when he is released I can take him home.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Severus, you still have the dark mark. Do you realize that means HE isn't dead yet? There are unmarked followers of his everywhere. If you file those not only will Harry be in more danger but you will be too. We can't risk it. In addition to that the particular enchantments, charms and wards that are protecting him are there only as long as he lives where I placed him.'

'Excuse me? Those be the same ones that allowed this to happen to him, wouldn't they?'

'Well yes but never the less he has to go back there.'

'NO! He was very nearly killed there! I will not let you send my son'

'OBLIVIATE!'

'Albus, what?'

'Severus, I am so glad that when that bludger cracked your head open earlier today you didn't receive brain damage. You are completely healed but the healers said you wouldn't remember the last 12 hours. They did say you could go.'

'Okay. Thank you for being here for me. I'll see you at the start of term then.'

I scared of Dumbledore so I made me unseen and undetectable, I worried. I keep an eye on him. Several hours later healer came out and looked around for Master Severus, but him gone. Healer saw Dumbledore. I popped to Master Harry and took hospital band. I popped back to continue to keep eye on Dumbledore, in time to hear talk.

'Are all the boy's injuries healed?'

'Yes, but I'm not comfortable letting him leave just yet. He's really weak and needs his rest.'

'May I have a word in private with everyone that has worked on him?'

'Sure. Follow me to our break room.'

I follow Dumbledore followed the healer. Him yelled 'obliviate' again at all healers, went to where Harry was sleeping, and scooped him up. He apparated back to the house at Privet Drive. He opened the cupboard under the stairs and cast a cleaning charm on it, put Harry on the small cot and tucked a blanket over him. He went into the kitchen, got some things and then placed some water and food items in the cupboard. He relocked the cupboard! He cleaned the bloodstains off of the floor and repaired the broken furniture, and then he left.

Master Harry still really weak, I unlocked cupboard and popped to Prince manor to get restorative potions. I feed to him. He so weak I had to bath and clean him like a baby. I took care of him until his Aunt Petunia got home. Then I left."

"Thank you Spot. Please go get a room ready for me at my dad's house."

"Yes Master Harry." – POP –

Severus and Moody along with Mrs. Bones looked pale as ghosts yet slightly green. Severus sat down and gathered Harry into his arms, hugging him tight and muttered, "My son, I have a son. Nobody will hurt you like that again on my watch."

Moody knelt down, took Harry's hands into his and asked a few questions.

"Harry who hurt you like that?"

"My uncle Vernon. It wasn't the first time. He hurts me all the time."

Moody stood up and walked over to Petunia.

"Petunia, how could you let that happen?"

"I wanted to stop it. Vernon insisted at our wedding that part of my wedding vows was to obey him. Once we took Harry in he ordered me to never interfere in how he raised and disciplined both the boys. I did the best I could to show Harry love and affection. I tried to feed him more and get him medical attention when he needed it. Vernon made sure to tell me to not to do any of those things. He never told me not to heal him myself though. So whenever Vernon was at work I would wait until Harry was asleep and use my magic to heal him as best as I could."

"Where is Vernon now?"

"He is at the hospital, this last time he was hurting Harry I got very scared for Harry's life. I yelled at him to stop. He turned towards me and stepped in my direction. I could see the murderous look in his eye. I wished that he would just drop dead. He had a heart attack. The muggle doctors say his heart had stopped. They are keeping him in the hospital for a while."

"What hospital?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He attempted to murder an underage wizard. Severus, do you wish to file charges?"

"Yes I do."

"Well in that case, my dad is at Royal Surrey County Hospital, south wing, second floor, room 210. He used to hit me too. Whenever my mum was at the store, or out with friends." Dudley said in a hurry.

"Dudley, when did that start?

"After I caught him playing with himself while he was watching Harry shower. I called him a pervert. That is how my arm got broken mum. I wasn't mugged. He told me that if I told anyone or interfered with how he raised Harry he'd kill you. I couldn't let him kill you. So I just turned a blind eye."

"Well, Auror Bones will you accompany me while I go get the bastard?" Moody growled as he pulled on his cloak.

"Gladly. Since we all heard their testimony here today, I hereby sentence him to a life sentence in Azkaban. Does anyone have any objections?"

Everyone said at the same time, "Not at all."

"Oh, Petunia, here is a copy of everything you'll need when you see the Minister with me tomorrow to petition for an annulment of your muggle marriage."

"Severus, you are hereby granted full legal custody of your son. Take him somewhere and feed him. Then get him some decent clothes. I would also suggest putting a Fidelius charm on your father/son relationship, along with your residence. That way no batty old man can try and interfere again."

"Will do. Thank you. Oh don't bring charges against Dumbledore just yet. I am sure he thinks he did what was best. We'll have to keep a closer eye on the daft old bastard to make sure he doesn't do anything else to endanger anyone. ."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well, as everyone knows Dumbledore is very powerful. If he is to be brought to justice for aiding all the abuse on Harry and for obliviating all those healers at St. Mungo's we have to precede very carefully. We need to gather and verify the facts, procure evidence and secure testimonies and statements from anyone that might have been a witness. With his power and influence he could easily sabotage our efforts."

"Right you are Professor Snape. The question is whom do we interrogate first."

"I would start with Vernon Dursley, then proceed on to Mrs. Arabella Figg, all the Healers at St. Mungo's, Spot, the neighbors at Privet Dr., Minerva McGonagall, Rubius Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, all the Goblins that interacted with Harry at Gringotts, and of course Petunia, Dudley and Harry."

"Then that is exactly what we shall do. Alastor come with me."

-CRACK-

"Petunia, will you and Dudley care to come with us to dinner? I'm sure my house elf has made up enough beef stew, baked potatoes, and cheesy drop biscuits for the four of us."

"Sure, we'd love to."

-CRACK-

"We have some bad news. Half an hour ago Vernon Dursley nearly died from blood clots that lodged in his lungs and brain. He has massive brain damage." Head Auror Bones said as she sat heavily down in her chair.

"It figures. Vernon most likely had a feeling that his memories could be used to help Harry. I wouldn't put it past him to have somehow purposely have arranged the blood clots." Petunia growled out.

"Oh, we can get around that. I am going to the departed of Mysteries to get a couple of time turners. We will go and prevent the blood clots, heal him and then remove all his memories concerning Harry. They can be used at trial." Alastor Moody said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Petunia you won't need that paperwork. Because I am sure that as of tomorrow night you will technically be a widow."

"Severus, it has been a long day. Can we go? The boys are most likely starving."

"We'll just stop by The Leaky Cauldron first so you can get your things and check out. I insist you come stay with Harry and me. That bloody bar is no place for ladies or children."

"Thank you Severus. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It is the least I can do for family. Let's go home."

July 4th 1991, 4:30am.

"King's Cross Station is our next stop! All passengers debarking please proceed to the end of your car and exit in an orderly fashion once the doors open. We repeat, next stop is King's Cross Station."

Hermione awoke with a start. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her neck and left shoulder. Once the doors opened she was dragged along with the flow of people rushing off. She managed to work her way over to a quieter less busy end of the platform. Looking at her feet the entire time she did not notice that she was walking straight for the wall of a support pillar. She didn't even notice when she ended up walking right through it. She found an out of the way corner and leaned into it. Sliding down the wall she sat down on top of her duffel bag, pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was asleep. In her dreams she kept replaying that tragic day last September.

"_Preoteasa, ea este o vrajitoare. Ra are nevoie sa moara!"_

_[Priestess, she is a witch. She needs to die!]_

"_Ea este nepoata dumneavoastra; esti prea rapida a condem ei la moarte."_

_[She is your niece; you are too quick to condemn her to death.]_

"_Tatal ei fost de diavol. Moartea est un pic de mila pentru ea."_

_[Her father was the Devil. Death is a mercy for her.]_

"_Am sa incerc o exorcizarea prima."_

_[I shall try an exorcism first.]_

_She knew this was inevitable. Nearly 12 years ago her mother and her twin brother had been attacked by a demon. Everyone had wished she had killed her along with her twin. Instead he had stolen her innocence, and in the process left her with child. She was that child. She didn't even look like the rest of her Romany tribe. Instead of olive skin and dark ebony tresses she had pale skin and wild muddy brown hair. _

_The day prior on her eleventh birthday a viper had found its way into their church and nearly attacked her baby cousin. She had yelled out for the snake to stop. To her shock the snake stopped and turned its head in her direction. It nodded its head and started to slither in her direction when her uncle had killed it. Everyone around swore that instead of Romany she had hissed._

_Her own mother had screamed at her and come at her with a pair of scissors. Hermione had thrown up her hands to try and protect herself, when she did that her mother was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall. The statue of their patron saint Sara-la-Kali had rocked and fallen backwards. Her aunts and older cousins had managed to catch it before it hit the ground._

_Hermione stepped out from the stall she had been mucking out. Tears were running down her face. She snuck into her room through a window and packed up all her clothes. She grabbed her savings and slipped back out the window. She managed to get to town and blend in with the busload of tourists that were leaving. _

A train pulling up woke her up. She took a few deep breaths to calm her emotions. She knew that she had some distant relatives in London that had left when being accused of being witches. She thought that maybe if she could make her way there she could find them and hopefully they would take her in. The journey here had taken ten months. She walked nearly the whole 770 miles from Saintes-Maries-de-la-mer, France. She had been lucky that once she got to Coquelles, France she had had just enough money to buy train tickets to get her to London.

Finally she opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings. People were coming and going talking amongst themselves. Everyone was dressed very strangely. They all had long robes and cloaks on. She saw several of them holding out sticks and levitating luggage behind them. She was delighted yet shocked that she had found others that were like her. She felt that her strange powers were in fact gifts. Seeing all the magic going on around her confirmed it. She listened to several people talking and was relieved that she could understand them. Right then she was glad that she had been taught English.

Hermione watched people go by, she was looking for someone her instincts would tell her she could trust. She spotted a beautiful cat trotting along not far from her. A smile crept on her face. Then she saw a horrible sight. An angry looking man was trailing the cat. He had what looked like a rock or brick in his hand. He started to raise his hand to throw whatever it was at the cat. So Hermione darted over and snatched up the cat and furiously snarled at the man that he should go pick on something his own size. His eyes looked like one of the black bulls from the marshes near where she had grown up in France. She quickly ran down the platform, still holding the upset cat. She finally sat down and buried her face in the cat's fur. She held the cat to her making soothing noises as she pulled some jerky and cheese out of her bag.

"You poor thing that bad man was about to hurt you. Are you hungry? You can have some of my cheese and meat. Honestly I should eat it all myself I haven't any more money to buy any food. But I can't let another soul go hungry. That's it, just a little. You sure are a beautiful. You don't have a collar. Are you without a family? Or did they abandon you? I used to have a family. Not anymore. They called me a witch and tried to kill me. Well they hadn't tried to kill me yet. But the others in my tribe that have gifts are sent to a special school. I would never have been. It's my sire's entire fault. Oh how I despise that demon. He just had to force my mother when she was so young. He killed her twin. She wishes he had killed her too. Instead he left me inside her. I didn't ask to come into this world, but you must live the cards you are dealt.

I am looking for some distant relatives. My great-grandmother had a much older 2nd cousin that was gifted. She married the flower man; I think his name was Jean-Luke Lupine. They moved here to this Island when my great-grandmother was a young child. They disowned her for it, though they do keep tabs on her descendants. Her great grandson John Lupin is who I am looking for. I am hoping that he'll be able to take me in."

Hermione continued to scratch and cuddle the cat. After a while she fell asleep. The cat wiggled out of her arms and walked a few feet away. The cat's body shifted up and elongated as she transformed into a woman. The woman gazed down at the sleeping girl with tears in her eyes. She levitated her and took her into her arms. With a crack she apparated to outside the gates of Hogwarts. She went straight to the hospital wing and flooed for Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy, are you home? I have a patient for you. It is a child."

"Merlin Minerva! I'll be right there. You are at your cottage right?"

"No, I'm at the school. Hurry, she didn't wake when I brought her here by side along apparition."

Minerva paced as Poppy attended to Hermione.

"Minerva, this child, where did you find her?"

"Of all places Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. She will be alright, correct?"

"Minerva, this child shows evidence of being homeless. She is suffering from malnutrition and nearly skin and bones! Her clothes, they remind me of the blouse and scarf you got me on your visit to France five years ago."

"What is her name? Who are her parents? What are we to do?"

"Well, I only know what she told me; her first name is Hermione. I think she is from the continent. She said a distant cousin married a 'flower' man and moved to this island."

"Flower man?"

"She is looking for the person's great grandson, whose name she said is John Lupine."

"Lupine? Sweet Merlin. Minerva, you don't think she meant Remus Lupin's father do you? He died ages ago. Remus is the last of his line."

"Poppy that is not all of the story. Her family believes that if a person is magical that means they have 'gifts'. It seems that she is a rape baby, Poppy. She said that her family calls her sire a demon. She is convinced that they planned to kill her. So she ran away."

"The poor child. I am sending for Albus. He'll know what to do."

Hermione woke up and lay still as she could. She was listening to the people talk.

"Well, from what you have told me her family is most likely gypsies. They are the only people I know that call magic a gift and a man who rapes a demon. It would have been particularly bad for her. She said her mother was 'so young' and that her mother's twin brother was killed. Hmm. Back in 1978, during the December Solstice Voldemort attacked the twin heirs to the 'royal' family of the entire gypsy nation. The boy was killed and the girl was harshly used and left for dead. If she is the child of the girl I am thinking of…"

Hermione sat up and growled at the three adults.

"First off, the term 'gypsy' is a derogatory term on the same level as 'mudblood'. We are not Egyptians. We are Romany. They are two completely different ethnic backgrounds. Yes, I am that child. My mother was only 12 years. She had not even entered into womanhood when she was attacked. When I was born she had lost so much blood she was slurring her words when they asked her my name. She said 'Her My Enemy' but the midwife heard 'Hermione'. The women of the clan wouldn't let her leave me at the convent as a foundling. They stopped her several times from trying to kill me. This last time she came at me with scissors. They made no move to protect me though. I proved to them that she was right. She has always said that I am part demon, an abomination."

"How did you prove it?"

"A viper was about to attack one of my baby cousin's. I made the snake stop and target me."

"How exactly did that prove it to them?"

"The devil takes many forms. One of them is a serpent. I" sob, " I spoke to it. I hissed and spit just like a snake would. The snake spoke back and I understood it."

"You, you can speak to snakes?"

"Yes."

"My dear child that makes you a parselmouth."

"Okay. You need new glasses. My mouth is not partially there."

"Hah, oh dear. I said Parsel not partial."

"Oh."

"So, you think you are related to the Lupine's, huh?"

Hermione frowned at Dumbledore as she dug into her bag and came out with a faded picture of a man and woman in wedding attire smiling and laughing for the camera while holding up a French paper that was reporting the Spanish flue decimating the muggle populations of France and Germany. She handed the photo to Albus. He looked at the photo and saw an older version of Hermione. The only difference in their appearance was the woman in the photo had black mildly curly hair instead of wild unmanageable head of bushy curls. The man looked like a robust and healthy Remus Lupin.

"Well, this is most fortunate. May I barrow this? It will get returned to you."

"Why do you want it?"

"I know a young man that looks like the man in this picture. I will send him a letter with the photo enclosed and if I may, a photo of you too."

"I guess I won't mind."

Poppy went into her study and brought out a camera. She took a photo of Hermione and left to have it developed. Albus went to his office and wrote notes to both Severus and Remus.

Letter dated July 5, 1991

Mr. Remus Lupin;

Minerva found a young street urchin by the name of Hermione. She claims to be related to the wife of a 'Jean-Luc Lupine'. I doubted it at first, but then she produced a photo of the two. She is in need of a family to stay with. If she is indeed related to you will you accept guardianship? I have enclosed the photo she had, and a photo of her. Please come right away so that we can do a guardianship/familial conformation potion.

Albus Dumbledore

Letter dated July 5, 1991

Professor Snape;

A young girl needs a family and it is suspected that she is related to Remus Lupin. So I am in need of your skills. I need you to brew a guardianship/familial conformation potion. Please come. You will be compensated for you time.

Albus Dumbledore

Once the notes were sent off, Albus had Poppy send off a rush order for robes and a couple changes of clothes for Hermione to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Albus flooed to Diagon Alley and waited for the items to be readied.


	5. Chapter 5

At Spinners End everyone was sat down eating breakfast when an owl flew into through the open window and landed near Severus. Severus looked at the owl suspiciously and reluctantly took the letter from it. He opened the letter and read it. He got up from the table and went to his desk, where he wrote a note back.

Albus July 5, 1991

If I do the guardianship/familial potion the results will automatically register at the Ministry because of the required incantation. I do know of another potion that I can brew for Remus and the child. I will send correspondence to Remus to find out what he would like done. Whichever potion he wants done I will brew at home. I have some personal matters that need my attention here at home. I will work out compensation with Remus.

Severus

Severus handed the letter to the owl and watched it fly out of the house and off into the distance.

"Well, that was a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore. A young girl might be a distant relative of Remus Lupin. She's homeless right now, though staying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Petunia, would you be interested in adopting the girl if Remus doesn't?"

"Sure. Please be sure to tell Remus that in the letter you write to him so he doesn't feel pressured."

"Consider it done."

Severus sat and wrote a letter to Remus. He had one of his house elves deliver.

Mr. Lupin July 5, 1991

My employer Albus Dumbledore has notified me that you might be becoming the guardian of a young girl. He has instructed me to brew the Guardianship/Familial potion. You should be aware that the specific incantation required for that potion will register the results automatically with the Ministry of Magic; along with any children you might have of your own. Now we both know what the ministry will think of your having children, and what their actions will result in.

There is some good news though. I can do an ancestry link potion to see if you are indeed related to the young girl. I will need some of the person that links you as relatives. She would have been wife to Jean-Luke Lupin. Hair would do if you can get it. I realize how disturbing it is to require that. Does your family have a Lupin Family Registrar that all births deaths marriages and divorces are written down in, in blood? I might be able to get some from the blood signatures. Please write back. The brewing will be done at my home.

I am sure you remember where Lily grew up. I live two streets down at the end of the alley across from the muggle post box. You are welcome to bring any children or spouses you might have. My son will enjoy the company.

My sister-in-law has said that if you don't want custody of the girl that she is willing to adopt the child. I forgive you for all the things that happened back in school. The particular one I mean is the 'JOKE' of Sirius's that nearly ended with me as your snack in the moonlight.

Severus Snape

Severus July 6, 1991

Thank you for offering to do both potions. Let's do both. I will bring what is needed for the second potion. I am out of the country but am traveling back to Britain now. It is slow going though. My child is with me. I hope you have two spare rooms. My ancestral home has been unoccupied since I was a child. I need to get it ready for the children and myself.

Oh you'll love this. I found my 'mate'. It seems that werewolves are sort of like veela in that there is one person who is your soul mate; the one difference is I'm not desperate to join her. We married but hadn't bonded. The 'curse' is actually a virus. I wasn't able to mark her as mine because the virus acts as a poison to other Were-species. My wife was a were-cat. A were-cat is just like a werewolf with a few major key differences. My wife turned into a leopard during the new moon, while I turn into a wolf during the full moon.

The reason the wizarding people haven't heard of them is they are native to tropical rainforests. My wife's tribe is from deep in the Amazonian delta. They so far have avoided detection. I had been visiting Columbia and when the full moon came I flew a broom for hours until I was over what was thought to be an uninhabited part of the forest. The change came on quick and I fell from the broom. I was severely injured. The tribe healed me have, well I wouldn't exactly call it a cure, a ritual that enabled me to accept the wolf, though it took several months. I am now safe all month long. I was shocked too. I am now what you would consider an animagus except I turn into a true wolf every full moon. Just after I recovered the medicine man's youngest daughter came back from a journey. We saw each other and that was it. We were married the very next day. She fell pregnant on our wedding night. She was seven months along when we went 'camping'. Sadly our camping trip went badly wrong.

I wish you could have met my wife before she passed on. The pregnancy was especially hard on her. We were camping during the full moon and she went into pre-term labor. I delivered my daughter. My Panthera got to hold her just long enough to name our girl Tala, before something ruptured. It turns out she had an aneurysm near her heart. It had ruptured during delivery and she died within minutes.

Any way, we should be at your house in about a week. Thank you for forgiving me our treatment of you during our years at Hogwart's.

Oh yes, my parent's never registered me at the Ministry as a werewolf. So as soon as I get back into town I will be registering as an animagus. I think that would be the right thing to do. I am planning on trying to pass along the 'taming of the wolf' to the werewolves in Britain. It might help relations between them and the wizarding world. I am also willing to part with blood and whatever else you might want to have access to in order to improve the Wolfsbane potion.

Remus & Tala Lupin

Albus July 6th 1991

Severus contacted me about the potion and we have worked out all the details. I won't be in Britain for about another week. I've been living with my departed wife's family in the wild's of the Amazon's deepest untouched forests. I would love to take in Hermione. Until either Severus or I come to collect her please have Hagrid take care of her. I trust him. I don't think the big lug could hurt any living thing. Well, I need to go. Oh, I will be staying close to Hogwarts during the school year. I need to register my daughter for this upcoming year of school. Please send all the necessary forms and lists to me in care of Severus.

Remus Lupin.

Mr. Harry Snape July 10th 1991

The requested 'trial' of Sirius Black has been scheduled for the day of July 12th 1991. You along with your father, aunt and cousin are required to attend. You may bring whomever you wish as additional witnesses. The trial will start at four in the afternoon. They will be administering a large dose of Veritaserum. Is there anyone else you would like to be questioned in regards to the deaths of your mother and stepfather? If so send a list of individuals and we will make sure they are in custody. You are entitled to choose which two reporters that are to be present.

Amelia Bones, Head Auror

July 12th 1991

Knock knock

"Dad someone's at the door so I'm going to my room."

Severus went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Remus. Come on in. This must be your daughter Tala. I must say she takes after her mother."

"How would you know if I take after my mother?"

"Because child. Other than your eyes, you look nothing like your father did when he was eleven."

"Hello Severus. Tala this is an old classmate of mine. He is a professor at Hogwart's. You will be attending come September. He is a Potion's Master."

"Cool, my dad said you have a kid. Where's it at?"

"My son is not an it. And before I have him come down I need to have a brief chat with your dad."

"Okay. I promise not to break anything."

"Remus, you remember back when Lily…"

"Relax Severus. I know what James did to Lily. Had I just known what he had planned I would have stopped it. I know about the wedding. I was happy for the two of you. Then when Lily gave birth…did you know that she gave birth to two children?"

"No. Was the other one stillborn?"

"Nope. Some male elf showed up and took the girl. Nobody knew I had known. I guess that is why I still know. Everyone else was obliviated."

"So an Elf took the child?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you upset?"

"She was most likely what was claimed as what was due."

"Huh? Due?"

"Tatiana had promised Lily to an elfin prince when she was born. Lily violated that marriage contract by marrying me. His due, what we call a fine, could have been anything. Our daughter is what he took as his due. I can't fight it or change it so even though I am upset about it I have to accept it."

"I get it. I feel the same way about Panthera's family forcing us to leave because Tala is a witch. I hate it, but have got to accept it. It sucks."

"Well the potions will only take a few hours to brew. Lets get to work. Harry, get down here."

"Harry's here? I thought Dumbledore placed him in a safe house."

"Hello Remus."

"Petunia! What are you doing here?"

"I am living here temporarily. Sirius's trial is this afternoon. Would you like to go with us?"

"Um, sure. Why are you living here?"

"My son Dudley is Sirius's son. Vernon tried to kill Harry. He nearly succeeded."

"Is the bastard dead?"

"No. He is in Azkaban. With the evidence we took to the Auror's offices he was taken straight there. They provided the evidence to the Wizengamot and for the first time in a long time they came to a unanimous vote of guilty. He's scheduled to receive the Kiss as soon as his being put through every harmful act he has done since our wedding day. He gets to live through it all from the victim's point of view."

"Wicked, who came up with that plan?"

"I did."

"Hi, you must be Remus. I'm Harry. Are you going with us to Uncle Sirius's trial?"

"I might be. I haven't decided yet. I still feel as though he got what he deserved for betraying my friends."

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Sirius thought that he would be too obvious, so that bastard Potter decided to that Pettigrew was the perfect candidate. Nobody suspected that he belonged to the sociopath. At lease that is what happened in the dream."

"What dream?"

"I had a dream where I was a Snape and so was my twin sister Elly, Dudley was a Black, a cousin named Tala was a Lupin, and we had a younger half sister by the name of Pandora who's father was the same guy that gave me my scar. He had several things made from his soul; I think he called them whore's crutches. A sliver of his soul attached itself to mine through my scar. You had accepted your wolf and served the Lycan court for a year and a day. Oh yeah, we went to a school in America called Karpatii."

"Severus I think he has the gift of prophetic dreams."

"I know."

"Prophetic dreams? Are you sure?" Petunia asked as she sat down heavily in a chair.

"A year and a half ago myself and my daughter were summoned to the Lycan court. I shared what was done for me, and now the wizarding Lycans are attempting to do the same thing. The king sent Tala to a magical boarding school in America that caters to magic folks that the wizarding world tends to shun. The name of it is Karpatii. Tala is now well acquainted with working with magic and might even get skipped a year. They don't think she is a were-cat or a were-wolf. We will have to wait until she reaches her 16th birthday. Anyways I just finished up my time at the Lycan court and was picking Tala up at her school when I received letters from Dumbledore and Severus. We got here as quickly as we could. Tala, please play nice with the boys. I need to find out if the girl from the photo is our relative. Severus, let's go get the girl so we can do the tests."

Severus and Remus turned on the spot and disappeared with a large bang. They appeared just outside the gates and Remus sent his Patronus (a cloud leopard) to notify Hagrid of their arrival as Severus opened the gates. They were halfway to the gamekeepers hut when they say a bushy haired young girl practicing what looked like fencing with a pink umbrella. Sparks flew out of the tip and she laughed as she called to someone.

"Hagrid, it's doing it again. I'm telling you you're crazy. Doing magic with this will get you seriously injured."

"Well I'm not allowed to get a new one. I am not spose to be doing magic anyway. Them o'er at the Ministry'll love it if I'd blow myself to bits. Jus' you be careful. Where's your trunk? I must get you packed. Your cousin'll be 'ere soon."

A ghostly white large cat stalked past the girl and bolted through her legs into the hut once it caught sight of Hagrid.

"Hermione, they are here. Get in here and get cleaned up. I'll not have them thinking I'm not taking care of you."

"Yesterday when I was exploring I found a hollow branch near an elder tree and. I figured why not try to make a wand for you, like the members of my tribe do for those of us with gifts. It sent up sparks for me. Maybe it'll work for you. Please try."

"Fine."

Hagrid took the wand from the girl and waved it. Wind and light erupted around Hagrid as silver and gold sparks flew out of the umbrella. Hagrid grinned as he tucked it into an inner pocket of his coat.

"Thank you Hermione. You are brilliant. But it's best nobody know. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Hermione grinned and looked away blushing. Her smile faded and she went pale when she spotted Severus and Remus walking over. She hid behind the massive half giant.

"Hagrid, who are they?"

Hagrid turned quickly and a smile lit up his face as he guided Hermione out from behind him.

"Remus! Severus! Good to see you. This is Hermione. Hermione this is Remus Lupin and Professor Snape. They are the ones that Professor Dumbledore told you about. No need to be scared of them. They will protect you. They are both good men."

"Hello Hermione, I am the son of the man you came to England looking for. You look exactly like my great-great grandmother though she had honey/black curls and yours are brown and much bushier. Severus here has agreed to run some tests to make sure we are related. That will make it easier to fully adopt you."

"Oh, thank you Professor Snape for taking time out of your summer break to do this for me."

"You are welcome child."

The three men gathered up all of her things and went with her to bid farewell to the rest of the staff. Once that was done they took a port key to Spinner's End. They went into the house and straight to the potions lab. They prepared both potions and waited while they cooled enough for the tests. Once the results confirmed the familial connection Severus and Remus gathered the children and Petunia and flooed to the Ministry. Remus filed the appropriate adoption paperwork and registered as a wolf animagus. The wizard tried to fine him but when Remus explained when and where he had been when he had successfully achieved his animagus form and provided the required documentation from the South American Ministry the fines were waved.

They checked the time and hurried down to the Wizengamot courtroom. Once there they chose which press members they wanted and the list of questions they wanted asked. As soon as Xenophilius Lovegood and Rita Skeeter were there the courtroom was sealed and Sirius was brought out.

"Today is July 12th, 1991. The whole of the Wizengamot and board of Governors are assembled to pass judgment. This is the trial of one Sirius Black, suspected death eater and follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, current inmate of Azkaban Prison for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, am presiding over the proceedings today. The accused shall be dosed with Veritaserum to ensure a complete and honest testimony."

A team of Aurors proceeded to cast Patronuses that then patrolled the room as Sirius was brought into the room along with two Dementors.

Petunia let of a small wail and started to cry. Sirius bleakly looked around the courtroom. His eyes slid past Severus and halted at the tear filled brilliant emerald green eyes staring at him. They were Lily's eyes. He swallowed hard. He glanced at the sobbing woman next to the boy and his heart nearly stopped. There next to Lily's son was his beautiful Petunia. Her eyes opened and locked with his. Petunia sat straight up and slid her arm around the blond boy next to her. She blew a kiss at him and called out, "I love you Sirius, this is our son Dudley. I am free Sirius. I will wait for you. You promised to marry me and I am holding you to that vow."

"SILENCE! Auror Bones, administer the Veritaserum now."

Once Sirius swallowed the liquid the questioning began.

"For the record, what is your full name?"

"Sirius Black"

"What other aliases have you gone by?"

"Padfoot and Snuffles"

"What are your titles?"

"To my knowledge I hold no titles"

"What is your blood status?"

"I am an inbred Pureblood"

"What do you mean by inbred?"

"_My mother and my father were cousins."_

"What is your birth date?"

"September 30, 1959"

"Where is your primary residence?"

"Azkaban"

"What estates do you own?"

"_None that I know of. I used to have a house but it was confiscated by Millicent Bagnold after I was taken to Azkaban."_

"Where have you lived in your life?"

"Black Manor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter Manor, Canis Manor

"What organizations have you belonged to?"

"I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix"

"Where did you get your wand?

"Olivander's"

"What is your gender?

"Male"

"What is your sexual orientation?

"Heterosexual"

"What is your sexual history?"

"_I've not been a virgin since my 5__th__ year at Hogwarts."_

"Do you have a vault at Gringotts?"

"_Yes."_

"What is your vault number?"

"_711"_

"Did you know your parents are both deceased?

"No"

"What form does your Patronus take?"

"An Irish Wolfhound"

"Do you have an animagus form?"

"_Yes, it is the same as my Patronus."_

"Do you know what the fidelius charm is?

"Yes"

"Are you aware of anyone using it?

"Yes"

"What are their names?

"Only the secret keeper can tell"

"Are you a secret keeper?"

"No"

"Who/what are they protecting?"

"_Can't say. Only the Secret Keeper can tell."_

"Who performed the fidelius charm for the Potter's?"

"I did"

"What town did the Potter's live in?"

"_I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."_

"What street did they live on?"

"_I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."_

"What was their house number?

"_I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."_

"Why did you kill Peter and 12 muggles?

"_I didn't. Peter did it. He blew up a gas main just before he fled down the sewers."_

"What is your opinion of Voldemort?

"_I hope the bastard is rotting in Hell."_

"What was your line of work before you were sent to Azkaban?

"_I was in training to become an Auror."_

"What are your feelings for Petunia Evans?"

"I love her more than I hate Azkaban"

"Are you angry that she kept your son away from you?"

"_No."_

"Why did you bully and torment Severus during you school years?"

"_Because I was a very stupid child. I regret my actions. I offer my sincerest apologies for every single thing I did to him all those years ago. I hope to be able to make up for it in the future."_

"Were you aware that Lily named Remus as her children's godfather?"

"Yes"

"Did you know that James named you Harry's godfather?"

"Yes"

"What is your opinion of Lily's muggle marriage?"

"_Sadness. She did not get that much time for happy marriage before James."_

"Did you help James steal Lily away from her husband?"

"_Regrettably yes."_

"Were you aware that James is not the father of Lily's offspring?"

"_Yes. I cast a paternity test on the boy. Once finding out he was not James son I put glamour on Harry."_

"Do you know who Harry's father is?"

"_I'm sure Harry's biological father was Lily's husband."_

"If you're cleared of all charges would you require financial restitution?"

"_No."_

"What will you do if you are released?"

"_Marry Petunia, bathe, get a haircut and shave, put on my own clothes, and then start to look for Peter."_

"Did you betray the Potter's to You Know Who?"

"_No. I was not their secret keeper. Only a secret keeper can tell anyone about whatever is concealed by the Fidelius Charm. They were my friends. I would have rather died than betray them."_

"Witches and Wizards, all those in favor of clearing this man of all charges raise your hands."

Every one in the room raised their hands.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and forthwith are a free man. You can pick your wand up in the Auror's office on your way out. Here are your release papers. Members of the press, you will file and send out Special editions of your papers proclaiming Sirius as an innocent and free man."


	6. Chapter 6

July 12, 1991

After the trial Severus left the courtroom quickly with the two boys.

"Harry I need to meet Remus with the girls up in the registrars office. Stay out of trouble. Dudley, please make sure Harry doesn't get into any trouble. Both of you need to mind Petunia. I'll meet you guys at home this evening. I'll bring home Chinese takeout for dinner."

"Okay dad." Harry said as he looked around for his aunt.

"Uncle Severus I promise I won't let Harry out of my sight. We'll do exactly as mum says. I give you my word as both an Evans and a Black." Dudley said as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairwell where he had seen his mum and dad go.

Not long later the boys caught up to Dudley's parents. As they fell into step behind them they couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Petunia why did you marry that muggle?"

"Well after that Christmas dinner at my grandparents your parents made it perfectly clear that they did not consider you a son of theirs. They said I either had to leave the magical world or marry your younger brother. I told them I liked you and was interested in marrying you. They showed us their dark marks and said if I married you that the rest of the Death Eaters would attack and kill our whole family."

"They did . . . those bastards! So why did you still choose to marry him?"

"If I had not married him when I did the marriage contract would have been activated and I would have been forced to marry Regulus. I knew my occlumency shields would never have held against the death eaters or their leader. So I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Why did you go back to him in the middle of the night?"

"James sent me back. He cast a spell that would have hurt Lily if I ever had contact with either of you again. The spell ended with his death. I knew the moment it ended. So on the 1st of November I came looking for you. But by the time I had found any trace of you, you were already in Azkaban. I knew you couldn't have done what they said you did, but with out proof I could not free you. I was heartbroken. I went home and straight to bed. The next morning as I went to get the early edition of the newspaper I found an injured Harry wrapped in a wet blanket on our front step. He was practically hypothermic."

"What do you mean you found him? Didn't Dumbledore give him straight to you?"

"No. He left him, STILL BLEEDING FROM A CUT ON HIS FOREHEAD, in a dirty moth eaten smelly old blanket on the welcome mat outside the front door."

"Did he at least leave a note?"

"Yes, I found it in the rose bushes by my front gate a week later."

"THAT . . . THAT . . . OH I SHOULD . . ."

"Sirius, calm down. I feel exactly the same way you do; but we can't do anything about it."

"And pray tell WHY NOT?"

"Dumbledore placed blood wards on Harry."

"**WHAT?"**

"He worked the fact that Lily died into a protection ward that so long as where I live he does too, Voldemort can't harm him."

"That's great! Harry can come live with us."

At this point Harry and Dudley looked at each other and shook their heads. Harry muttered "Not bloody likely. My dad hates him. He wouldn't want me around someone who thinks it is a funny prank to send someone to a house where a werewolf lives during the full moon. Sorry Dudley but I think your dad went a bit nutters after all that time in Azkaban."

Dudley sighed and whispered back, "I know. I mean your dad practically never lets you out of his sight, as if he'd let you move in with my dad without him there."

The boys went back to following and listening as the four of them piled into a lift.

"Sirius, Severus is Harry's father. We can't take his son away from him."

"Snivelus doesn't deserve to be his father. The bastard is a Death Eater!"

"Sirius, you do realize that the only reasons he joined up with them was to have a way to find an antidote for the potion James dosed Lily with and to find the counter curse to the spell he did."

"What?"

"It's true. Severus only became a Death Eater because of James's actions concerning Lily. He had planned on becoming a Healer specializing in potions and Spell damage before that happened. He can't do that now."

"Why not?"

"What parent in their right mind would take their son or daughter to a healer that had been known as a death eater?"

"HELL NO. Oh, I get it now."

"So you need to make nice with Severus, because wherever I live, Harry has to also. It is a given that where ever Harry lives Severus will too."

"Your point being?"

"Harry has to live with me."

"And?"

"Severus has to live with Harry."

"So."

"That means Severus will have to live with us too."

"FUCK! The fates hate me don't they? I guess you're right though. I gotta 'make nice' with the bloody git."

"Sirius you also need to stop badmouthing him. He doesn't bad mouth you. Granted he does not like you."

"Why does he dislike me?"

"If nobody had gone after him to stop him in the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack what would have happened to him?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius Black! James pulled him out of the tunnel, but not before Moony had both seen and scented him."

"But . . ."

"If James hadn't done that he either would have eaten him or turned him. You did not think of that did you?"

"No."

"You boys should have been expelled. But you weren't. All that happened to you was you got detention. He went to ask for you boys to be placed on academic probation. Instead Dumbledore tells him to shrug it of in a 'boys will be boys' manner and that you didn't 'realize' what you had done. He told Severus that if he told anyone that he would be expelled and have his wand snapped."

"Really? Why would Dumbledore threaten him with that?"

"Then after knowing they had already gotten married you still helped James steal Lily from her husband."

"I honestly don't know why I did that. I knew she was happy. I knew James was a bit off his rocker. I even told Dumbledore that James had been talking about binding her to himself as a concubine just because she didn't want to be with him."

"When did you tell him that?"

"Um, just after our finals sixth year. He said he'd talk to Mr. & Mrs. Potter along with James."

"Do you know if he ever did?"

"He couldn't have. I went home with James that summer and haven't stepped foot in my parent's house since."

"That figures. Albus recently found out that Vernon tried to kill Harry and that Severus is his dad."

"What did he do?"

"Obliviated Severus and the staff at St. Mungo's. Then he took Harry back to my house. He knows exactly how Harry has been treated by Vernon and he did nothing. He just brought him back and left him."

"How could he do that?"

"Personally, I think he's not as much of a 'light' wizard as everyone thinks he is. He is reputed to be one of the best occlumens ever. Yet he let you make Peter the Secret Keeper. Who did the Fidelius Charm for them?"

"Well originally James had asked Dumbledore but after he said no Lily suggested me. I was willing but James and Dumbledore said I'd be too much of an obvious choice. So James turned down Lily's suggestion of Remus for that of Peter."

"Okay, so that is how he was chosen to be the Secret Keeper. But who actually preformed the charm?"

"Dumbledore."

"So why didn't he take this to trial?"

"He knew you couldn't have been guilty. Yet he let them put you away like that."

"Severus is the one who sent Voldemort after them. He wanted Lily back. It's his fault."

At this Harry lost his temper and ran forward and kicked Sirius in the calf.

"My dad would not have done that. The potion and spell work so that if any one were to try and free my mum by killing James then she would have died too. The only true way to free her by having no intention of freeing her."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"So please try and make nice with him."

"Don't wanna make nice with the bloody git."

"Sirius Orion Black! You are nearly 31 years old. It is about damn time you acted like the grown adult man that you are and not a cranky spoiled 4-year-old brat. I realize that you spent the past decade behind bars unjustly but that is no excuse. Your son and I along with everyone else need you to be a grown up, Can you do that? Can you be a man and not a spoiled little boy?"

"Yes, I'll be a good boy and play nice with the other kids, even the greasy ones. I love you Tunie."

"I love you too Sirius."

The party of four had just reached the atrium and headed towards the floo network when Dudley ran over and tugged on Petunia's sleeve.

"Yes Dudley?"

"Mum can Harry and I go exploring a little bit?"

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Not without supervision."

"Aunt Petunia, Spot can watch me um I mean us. You know he won't let anything happen to me. Plus my dad and Uncle Remus are up in records getting him and Hermione and Tala all recorded and registered."

"Remus is here?" Sirius asked as he turned to head back to the lifts.

"Yes but you'll see him later. You need to go get cleaned up." Petunia snapped as she struggled to drag her man back to the floo.

Harry grinned as he called out "SPOT."

- POP -

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Wanna play body guard for me and Dudley while we hunt down stars?"

The eager house elf snapped his fingers and his toga turned into a filigreed gold and platinum breast plate along with arm and leg guards, he was holding a rune engraved staff that was barely an inch taller than he was.

"Missy Petunia, with your approval I shall guard your wards as they embarks on their quest. No harm shall come to them on my watch." Spot said as be nodded in Sirius's direction and then bowed to Petunia.

Sirius stared in shock at the armor clad house elf.

"Vary well sir Spot. Guard my treasures well and you shall be rewarded once the quest is complete and all are home safely." Petunia said.

"Who's house elf is that?" a puzzled Sirius asked.

Harry smiled as he answered "Uncle Sirius this is my personal elf Spot. Spot this is my Godfather, Sirius Black."

"I remember you. You came to Christmas dinner and defended Mistress Lily to the bad people when they called her a bad name. You is Reggie's brother and Master to Spot's cousin Kreature."

"You are cousin to that foul mouthed excuse of a house elf? You poor thing."

"Kreature is as expected. The vile snake face monster made him drink bad poisoned potion and left him to fight off dead lake people by himself. Kreature won. He escaped cursed lake and came home. He's told Reggie everything. Reggie healed him. Reggie makes Kreature take him to cursed lake. Reggie ordered him to make Reggie drink all of potion and to trade Black family locket for the Snake family locket. Reggie then tells him to take the snake man's soul locket back to House of Black and destroy it. He orders him not to tell any human any of it ever.

But Kreature tells me. I not a Black house elf. I free to tell you. Reggie loved you. He said you was right to flee to Potter House, and to fight against the evil snake man that gave him the bad tattoo on his arm that hurt him. Reggie hunted the crutches of whores to de-feet the monster man.

Kreature keeps trying to destroy the locket. It has very bad magic. Holds snake man's soul. Kreature alone now, no one to serve but grumpy portrait of Reggie's mum. He is losing magic. Has spirit sickness of no master to serve. Maybe he serve you now. He's very lonely. Please help Kreature be a good house elf. Help Kreature destroy bad locket."

Harry looked sharply at Spot.

"Spot are you talking about a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Prince house elves!"

- POP -

About 20 house elves appeared in a circle around Harry.

"We are here to serve. What needs doing Master Harry?"

"Go to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Clean and stock the entire house like you did my father's house. Be sure to place all evil items in an isolation case. Also get Kreature cleaned up and into a brand new House of Black uniform."

"Right away Master Harry." - POP –

"Thank you Harry." Sirius said as he gave him a hug.

"Potter House Elves."

- POP -

Ten house elves suddenly surrounded Harry.

"We are here to serve. What needs doing Master Harry?"

"I'm sure you remember the best friend of your late Master James. He is in desperate need of a bath, a shave and hair cut, his claws need trimming and he needs new clothes. Take him to the main Potter Manor and get it done. After he's all cleaned up and dressed take him to Gringotts so he can gain access to his vaults so he can purchase a new wand and whatever else he needs. Once that is done all of you will be heading to Lupin Manor and get it ready. When that is finished present yourselves to Remus John Lupin, Tala Lupin and their cousin Hermione. They are your new Masters. The House of Potter ended when James died. He was not my father and did not blood adopt me. Do you understand you orders?"

"Yes Master Harry. But what shall happen to the Potter Estates?"

"They shall be used as a shelter for those infected by lycanthrope. Your new Master Remus has a cure for it. Go, Time is of the essence."

"Right away Master Harry."

The ten house elves grabbed hold of Sirius and left with a deafening Crack.


	7. Chapter 7

7/12/91

Petunia laughed as Sirius's strangled yelp echoed throughout the atrium. Once she calmed down enough to speak she managed to sputter out, "Oh Harry, His animagus form is a dog. You just sent him to get groomed. It's too perfect. It is something he would do as a prank."

"I thought so too. Maybe this is the start of us getting to know each other." Harry merrily said.

"Harry, my dad looked pissed. He's going to get you for that. I think in his mind you have just declared a prank war." Dudley said as he smiled. "Can I get in on it? I wouldn't prank you though."

"I should clear a prank war with my dad first. He might not want me to be in a prank war with Sirius. I'll ask him tonight."

Petunia looked thoughtful as she asked, "Okay . . . where is the quest to?"

"The Department of Mysteries. I've dreamt of it the past couple of nights, specifically the prophecy room, row 97, fourth shelf from the end about a sixth of the way up."

"What is there Harry?" Dudley asked.

"I think there is a prophecy that concerns me."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were a poet?" Petunia said with a smile.

"What? A poet? Me? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Duh Harry, 'a prophecy that concerns me', you're a poet and didn't know it!" Dudley said as he softly chuckled to himself.

"Very funny guys. Let's go."

"Hey mum do you want to go with us? With you there we are less likely to get in trouble."

"Sure." Petunia said as she walked back to the lifts with Dudley, Harry and Spot.

Harry got a grin on his face and grabbed Petunia's, Dudley's and his cloaks. He handed them to Spot.

"Spot, do me a favor. Take these cloaks home and bring back our gray acromandula silk cloaks that have the jewel-encrusted clasps. Petunia's cloak should have the Stuart and the Corvinus family crests. Dudley's is the one with the crests for the Evans family and the Black family. Mine should be the one that has the Prince family crest along with the crests for the Elf, Fae and Ancient lines I descend from. Also dress in the Elf warrior bodyguard outfit that is your size."

"Right away Master Harry." - POP –

"Harry why did you have him do that?"

"Well, I have noticed that several people have been giving us rude looks and I figure that they'll be less likely to do that if they see us in our fine robes flaunting our family crests. I've gotten the impression that in the wizarding world, bloodlines and financial status matter more then they should."

- POP - "Here you go. Did I get the right ones?"

"Yes Spot. Now, you are to guard us to the best of your ability. Make sure no harm comes to my aunt, my cousin or myself. Got it?"

"Yes Master Harry."

The party of four entered the lifts. Just as the doors were closing a tall older man with long blond hair and gray eyes slipped in. He had an aristocratic look to his features and a pinched look on his face, as he looked them over.

"Morning, I am Lucius, head of the Most Ancient House of Malfoy. Who are you? What are your blood statuses?" He said with a disrespectful edge to his voice.

Petunia drew herself up to her tallest as she sniffed in distain. "I am Lady Petunia Evans of the House of Stuart, Ambassador for the Corvinus Clan of the Immortals. This is my son Dudley Regulus Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Honorable House of Black and beloved Great-grandson to the Ruler of all Immortals. This is my nephew Harrison Snape, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince, Beloved of royal houses of Elf, Fae and Ancient alike. That is Spot, personal body guard and companion to Harrison."

Lucius looked sharply at Harry, "How are you related to Severus Snape boy?"

Harry glanced at Lucius and asked, "How is that any of your business?"

"You will do good to treat me with respect boy. I am his closest friend."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that. My father has never mentioned you. In fact there are no pictures of you anywhere in his house nor his manor."

"You filthy disgusting dirty blooded brat. You dare speak to your better like that?"

Petunia stepped up and slapped Lucius. "He is Royalty. His families blood has been pure for at least the last 100 generations, mine for the last 20. Can you say the same? I think not. After all you still follow the memory of a half-muggle insane sycophantic pathetic excuse of a man who gave himself the title of 'Lord'. If he was so powerful how did that 15-month-old Potter boy defeat him?"

"Aunt Petunia, he is not worth getting upset about. Remember, my father has the same mark as this man. Obviously he is just ignorant of the proper manners and respect one should always display towards others."

"You are right as always Harrison. I tend to forget that the 'Wizarding' world has archaic traditions. I much prefer the ones of the Immortals. My father did well to send me there after Walburga insulted and broke the contract between the House of Stuart and the House of Black. Though I shall endeavor to do as my betrothed demands. He after all, has just been released after 10 years in Azkaban. I do love him so. Oh here we are boys, follow me." Petunia said as the lift came to a halt and opened at Level 9.

Petunia frowned as she noticed Lucius had followed them out of the lift. Suddenly Dudley tripped and face planted on the cold marble floor. Harry and Petunia rushed to his side. After rolling him over Petunia pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dudley's now broken nose.

"Episkey"

Petunia looked over as Harry whimpered and scooted around to hide behind Dudley and his aunt. She followed his frightened gaze and found it locked onto a sneering Lucius Malfoy. He quickly smiled and held his hand out to Petunia.

"May I be of assistance?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice that held barely concealed rage.

"No, I am a healer and am quite capable of taking care of my own son. Go on with your day and don't bother yourself with us again."

"Oh no, I insist."

Petunia drew her wand as she stood and quickly pointed it at Lucius' throat. Looking him straight in the eyes, without blinking she spoke in a clear precise voice.

"Sir, if you come any closer to my son, my nephew, or myself, I shall be forced to magically castrate you. Then I shall let Spot do with you as he sees fit. I told you I don't want nor do I need your help."

Lucius scowled at Petunia as with a flick of his wand he petrified the boys and Spot. He then yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and sent Petunia's wand out of her hand and sailing down the hall.

"You dare threaten me? You slander the Dark Lord's blood status? You will pay for that!" Lucius snarled before spitting in her face.

He threw her violently against a wall with such force that there was a sickening crack as her head collided with the wall. She crumpled to the floor as she lost consciousness. Lucius stood over her and as he pointed his wand at her he did not see a brick in the wall behind him start to glow as it wriggled and shimmied it's way out of its confines.

"Cruci-" Lucius failed to complete the spell as the now free brick slammed into the back of his head knocking him out cold and crashing face first onto the hard marble floor.

A voice echoed throughout the hallway as a now visible house elf pounded its head against the floor. "Bad Dobby. Bad bad Dobby. Dobby is a bad house elf for saving Missy Petunia and hurting Master Lucius." Petunia stirred and groaned as she regained consciousness. She groped around for her wand. Upon failing to find it her eyes fluttered open. She drew in a quick breath as she spotted a house elf smacking its now bloody forehead against the floor.

"Dobby"

Dobby abruptly stopped punishing himself as he looked in her direction. "Missy Petunia is addressing Dobby?"

"Yes, please fetch me my wand."

"Yes Missy Petunia." Dobby chirped as he staggered down the hall, grabbed her wand and brought it back to her.

"Thank you Dobby. Why do you serve him?"

"Dobby is part of Mistress Narcissa's possessions brought with her to her new house. I is her personal elf. She is telling Dobby to do as husband says and to call him Master. I is doing as I is told. Not liking it though. Dobby is a Black elf, not a Malfoy elf."

Petunia nodded at his words as she pointed her wand at the boys and Spot. "Finite Incantium."

"Mum are you okay?" Dudley asked as he scrambled to her side.

"That bastard!" Harry exclaimed as he helped Spot to his feet. "Spot are you injured?"

"Spot is fine. That house elf is hurt." Spot said as he pointed to a weaving Dobby.

"Boys, this brave elf is Dobby. Dobby this is my nephew Harry Snape and my son Dudley Black."

"Hello. I is a bad house elf. I not do as Mistress's husband instruct. I…"

"Dobby. You belong to the House of Black correct?"

"Yes, Dobby does."

"Dudley is the son of the current Head of the House of Black. That means he is one of your main owners right?"

"Yes"

"Good. Dudley, give him one of your socks."

"Why?" Dudley asked in a confused voice.

"Just do it."

Dudley reluctantly took off his socks and thrust them at the house elf. "Here take them, they belong to you now."

Dobby smiled as he took the socks from Dudley. "Young Master Dudley is given Dobby socks. Dobby is presented with clothes. Dobby is free! Thank you Mister Dudley sir." Dobby sat down on the floor with a thud and pulled the socks onto his feet. "I's now get warm feet."

Harry grinned as he took off his shoes. He held one up to Dobby's feet and was thrilled to find that they looked to be the correct size. "Dobby, one just can't have socks without shoes, so these shoes are now yours."

"You is too kind Mister Harry sir."

"Nonsense. You saved my aunt from a horrible fate. As a result you saved my life too. Shoes are the least I can do as a thank you."

Petunia held out her hands palms up. "Dobby, my full name is Petunia Stuart Evans of the House of Stuart. I have many houses and house elves. Yet I have no bonded personal elf to serve me. Will you bond with me and consent to serve me as my very own personal elf? Before you decide you should be aware of the conditions I request you agree to. 1st: I will require that you have one day a week off. 2nd: You shall have an allowance of 10 sickles a month to do with as you please. 3rd: You shall wear a uniform of your choosing from the options I shall provide. So will you enter into a bond with me?"

"Dobby is not needing one day off a week Missy Petunia. Dobby does not"

"Dobby my nephew is part Elf and Fae, as was his mother before him. They both believe all creatures need one day off of work a week to take care of their own needs. I believe this also. This requirement is non-negotiable."

"But Dobby wants"

Harry interrupted the protesting elf. "Dobby, you will become part of our family. We want you to have the same rights as we do. One day off a week so you can do whatever you want. If you want you can serve but you would not be required to do so. All house elves from the House of Prince and the House of Stuart were given this same deal. You accept it and in return you become members of our family. We protect and take care of family. We NEVER harm or allow harm to come to those belonging to our family. Should harm befall you, we as a family shall endeavor to enact retribution upon the heads of the ones responsible for such a grievous act."

"Y-you w-would pro-protect D-Dobby?"

"Yes we would. You are a sentient being. You have rights that you should insist on being respected. (1) You have the right to relax and have fun just like every other person that is employed. (2) You have the right to a nice uniform of your own choosing as long as it displays the crest of the house you work for. (3) You have the right to find and bond in matrimony with your chosen mate as long as they consent to it. All offspring from your union will be free. Once they reach adult hood they shall be presented with the same offer of bondage. Even if they choose to bond with a different family they shall forever be considered members family of this family. (4) You have the right to wages of your own. That way you can choose to spend it on whatever or whoever you choose to. These are your rights." Dudley quietly explained.

"You want Dobby to be part of your family?" Dobby asked in a quivering voice as tears welled up in his large eyes.

Petunia smiled and nodded her head as she held out her arms. Dobby started crying as he threw himself into her arms. She hugged the shaking house elf and rubbed his back until his sobbing quieted.

"Y-yes. D-Dobby w-wants t-to b-be p-part of y-your f-family." Dobby wiped his running nose on the filthy shift he was wearing. "Dobby accepts your offer and is now belonging to Petunia Stuart Evans for as long as Dobby lives!"

"Okay, Dobby I want you to go to Stuart Manor and take a bath, use all the healing balms and potions it requires to get you back to health. Please fix yourself a meal and eat your fill. I will summon you to me later this evening so we can get you a uniform. You can wear what you want in the mean time, but be sure to burn what you are currently dressed in. I also request that you call me Mistress Petunia. Also, even after I marry my son's father you shall still serve just me. You will not be required to serve anyone from my husband's family. You may go now."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a friendly reminder that I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, JKR does. I do own a dinosaur of a computer and a clunker for a car. Oh yeah I own the original characters in the Half Breed Saga.

As soon as Dobby left, Petunia touched the back of her head and then brought her now bloody hand back to in front of her.

"Oh my"

"Mum! You should have told us you were hurt." Dudley cried as he felt his mother's body slump onto his.

Harry groped around in his pockets until he found a vial of a clear liquid that contained a dropper. Once he had pulled it out he rushed around to the back of his aunt and inspected it.

"Oh shit! Dudley, her scalp is ripped open. I can see bone. Her skull is fractured. I am going to try and heal it." Harry said as he unscrewed the lid and filled the dropper.

Harry carefully dispensed the liquid along the crack in Petunia's skull. He was pleased that it knitted closed right away. He than pinched together the edges of the bleeding gash in her scalp and emptied another dropper full of liquid onto it. It healed immediately. Once that was done he came round to the front and poured a dropper full into her mouth. Petunia slowly swallowed the fluid.

"Oh I feel better. Harry what is in that vial?"

"Tears." Harry quietly said as he tightened the lid back onto the vial and put it back into his pocket.

"Tears? From what?" Petunia asked.

"They're from a bird."

"A bird? What kind of bird?"

"A phoenix."

"Where did you get a hold of a vial of Phoenix tears?" Petunia demanded to know.

"From the bird. It visits me. We're sort of friends." Harry explained.

"Harry, where'd ya meet a phoenix?" Dudley asked.

"Remember last summer when I was bitten by Piers's spider?"

"Yeah, your hand swelled up bad and the kin around the bite looked like it had started to rot. But it cleared up. Your magic must have healed you."

"No it didn't. I collapsed in the back yard. The bird appeared and cried. The tears fell onto the wound on my hand and healed me. I thanked the bird and made a joke that it should come back the next day with a stopper bottle so I could catch the tears. That way I could heal myself after being punished by Vernon. Low and behold the bird did it. Once the vial was full I hid it away in my cupboard. I had forgotten all about it until I came across it this morning when I was looking through the last box of stuff from my cupboard. I felt as though I should bring it along today, so I did."

"Well it is a good thing you brought it with you today Harry. You just saved my life. Let's go." Petunia said as she got to her feet.

As Petunia helped Dudley stand up, Spot picked up Lucius's wand and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the wand for a minute before he proceeded to break the wand into four uneven pieces. Once that was done he dropped the mangled wand onto the floor next to Lucius.

Harry ran to catch up to his aunt and cousin who were going through the door at the end of the hall.

"Harry why'd you do that?" Dudley asked as they walked past a large aquarium.

"That bastard meant to hurt if not kill us all Dudley. Now he can't." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Petunia held open a door and ushered the two boys through it. Once the door shut the walls started to spin rapidly. After a few minutes the spinning slowed to a halt and they looked around.

"Bloody hell! No wonder why it is dangerous here. How are we to know which door leads out?" A horrified Petunia asked to nobody in particular.

"Why don't the doors in this damned place have markings?" Dudley whined.

"Dudley you are a genius! We'll mark the doors." Harry exclaimed as he threw his cloak off and yanked his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing Harry? This is not a time to strip naked as a jaybird and run around. Mum I think Harry's gone round the bend." Dudley said in an amused tone of voice.

"You dolt! I'm going to use my under shirt as a marking tool." Harry said as he pulled his shirt and cloak back on before having spot tear the bright green tank top into nine strips of cloth.

"What are we to do with those?" Petunia asked.

"Well we can tie these strips of cloth to the door knobs as a way of marking the ones we've opened. The one in a bow will be the one with the huge tank of water. That's the one we came through."

"That is a great idea Harry. It'll go faster if the three of us each open three doors." Petunia said as Spot handed three strips of cloth to each of them. "Just remember if you find the room with a full tank bow the strip of cloth like your shoelaces before you shut the door. All the others just tie the cloth to it. Open the door in front of you on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"This one's a broom cupboard." Dudley said as he tied up the knob.

"Boys this one's the way out." Petunia said as she barely managed to bow the cloth.

"I got a room full of floating solar system models over here." Harry said as he knotted the strip of cloth onto the doorknob.

Once he was finished he shut the door and the walls spun around quickly. Once the spinning stopped Petunia, Dudley and Harry each opened a door after securing the knobs with the strips of cloth.

"This one's got a hutch full of necklaces and a humming bird under a bell jar."

"Don't shut that door Dudley. Petunia exclaimed as she ran past him into the room. She grabbed three of the necklaces out of the hutch before backing several feet away from it. She then pulled her wand out and pointing it at the hutch and said "Reducto".

"Aunt Petunia why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Well these are time turners. They are used to travel back in time. We don't need Lucius coming in here and using one to find us. Now he can't."

"Oh, good strategy, mum." Dudley proudly said.

Petunia walked over to the door she had been at before and opened it. "This one is an execution room. Come here boys."

Harry and Dudley trotted over. "What is that?"

"That is a portal. The Corvinus Council has one. It leads to the afterlife. Criminals are forced through it when they've been sentenced to death."

"Where are those voices coming from?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, those are echoes of the voices of the dead. You've been so close to death so many times that you are able to hear them. You must be careful around arches like that one. The temptation to join them would be nearly impossible to resist."

"Mum what would happen if someone accidentally fell through that thing?"

"Dudley, they would die. Death arches are one-way portals. That is why they normally are inside a sealed chamber that is heavily guarded by the hounds of hell. The ministry is obviously very lax in their security."

Both boys backed away from the door as they said in unison "I am not going near that thing!"

"Good"

Harry went to the door he tied his second strip to and tried to open it. "This one's locked!"

Petunia shut the door she was in front of, and the walls spun round once again. When the walls came to a halt there were only three doors left. Petunia opened the door and laughed. "This one's a loo."

"This one's a morgue for animals. There are half dissected dragons and unicorns in here. It's disgusting." Dudley exclaimed.

Harry yanked open the last door, "This one's it! Come on!" He hollered as he jogged into the room.

Spot ran after him muttering something about fools running headlong into dangerous situations. Petunia and Dudley hurried to catch up with Spot and Harry.

Once they caught up with them and caught their breath, Harry, Dudley and Petunia proceeded onward towards finding row 97. Once they got there, **an hour and a half later**, they searched all up and down until Harry let out a yelp of joy. "Here it is!"

Petunia questioned Spot. "Spot can you pop back home and drop off our cloaks into the laundry and come back with an orange for me?"

"Right away." Spot said as he gathered the three cloaks up and disappeared with a crack.

CRACK

"Spot is back with the orange for Master's Aunty Petunia."

"Thank you Spot. Please take Dudley home. Dudley I want you to shower and get clean clothes on. Once Harry and I return and have done the same we are going to get your school things."

Spot handed the orange to Petunia and than took Dudley's hand before disappearing. Petunia watched as Harry quickly grabbed the prophecy and shoved it into his pocket. He grinned as she transfigured the orange into a marble sphere. She engraved onto it the following,

'To; The IDIOTIC MORON that is reading this;

You are too late. We have long since discovered your secrets and wrong doings cleverly disguised as having been done _**for the greater good**_. The Eldest removed what was here from your temptation. You should not have tried to create a better world for wizarding kind. If you had just left well enough alone you wouldn't be in the mess you're in. Your plans have been brought to light. You are exposed. We wish you nothing but the consequences of your own choices.

From; The Dark Royals'

"Let's go"

- Bang – the sound of the door to the Prophecy room being blown apart echoed loudly through out the room.

"Aunt Pet-"

"Quiet Harry. I think someone's coming!"

Faint voices reached their ears, "They must be in here! Find them!"

Harry's eyes widened with horror, as he looked around frantically. "Spot" He quietly hissed.

- POP -

"Yes, Mast-"

"Quiet! Hurry and get me and Petunia out of here."

"Yes master." Spot whispered as he grabbed for their hands.

- POP -

As soon as Spot let their hands go Harry ran into Severus's room and placed the prophecy on a protective stand in the corner by the desk. A house elf emerged from the closet and crept up behind Harry.

"Who dares invade the private chambers of my master, The Magnificent Severus Tiberius Snape-Prince, Master of Potions?"

Harry jumped and whirled around as a blood-curdling shriek escaped his lips. He frantically looked around the room and they came to a rest on his father's house elf Rover (who was scrambling to hide under his blanket in the corner). Harry collapsed onto the floor as he both laughed and cried as the sounds of Dudley and Petunia thundering up the stairs reached his ears.

"Harry are you okay? Why are you on the floor? Please tell me you are not hurt." Dudley exclaimed as he fell against the door and slid to the floor wheezing and clutching his chest. "Oi, I'm gonna die. Can't breathe. Heart too fast. Hurts. Good bye world."

"Oh calm down son, you are not dying. You just are really out of shape still and are not used to running through the house and up two flights of stairs to get to your Uncle Sev's room." Petunia said as she quickly scanned the room.

Harry's sobs and laughter quieted to giggles as he shakily pointed to where Rover was hiding. "H...he scared the piss out of me."

Petunia snickered as she walked over to where Rover was hiding and pulled the blanket off of him. "Well Harry Rover might have scared you but I'm guessing that your reaction frightened him." She knelt down and gently pulled the trembling house elf into her arms. "It's okay Rover. You are alright and so is Harry."

"R-Rover is a b-bad elf." Rover muttered as he hid his face in Petunia's chest.

"Nobody is mad at you Rover. You did not do anything wrong. No one is going to punish you." Petunia murmured as she gently rocked the house elf.

"Rover" Harry said as he crawled over. "You are not a bad elf, you are a very good elf. You were right in sneaking up on me the way you did. Had I been an intruder the whole house would have been alerted."

Rover peaked at Harry before stammering, "I-I is a g-good elf?"

"Yes Rover. You are an excellent elf. You did your duty to protect your family's house." Dudley said as he struggled to stand up.

"Rover now that I know what I've put you through every time I've snuck up on you I promise I will never do it again intentionally. I give you permission to tell my dad exactly what happened. I know he will find your actions justified and incredibly hilarious. I am sorry for frightening you. Rover, once I have gotten clean up I'll come down to the kitchen and **I** will make lunch for everyone. I want you to get washed up and into a clean uniform." Harry said before he fled the room, leaving behind the faint yet distinct scent of urine.


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry undressed and climbed into the shower he couldn't help thinking over the prophecy that he had heard.

_The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approach…born to the Ancient Immortal Elfin Fae Heiress and her chosen Dark Prince who have defied them… born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark the son as his equal… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the Dark Lords… but of the youngest, one born of the Snake Lord, is known not… those with the powers to save the world from the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Once Harry got out of the shower and was getting dressed in clean clothes he thought to himself. _'Well that prophecy is confusing. As far as I know I am not a twin. I was born at the end of July. Voldemort marked me. I guess that means if I am to be free to live my life as I wish I need to kill him, but didn't I already do that? Three? Three what? Voldemort must be the Snake Lord, but I don't know of him having any children. Who are these Dark Lords it's talking about? Well maybe my dad can help me understand what it means. Hungry, need food.' _Once he was finished getting dressed he ran down stairs and made lunch.

Just as they began to eat Severus, Remus, Tala and Hermione got back from the Ministry. Harry told them all avout him getting scared so bad that he had peed himself. Remus and the girls dissolved into hysterical laughter. Severus on the other hand looked concerned and quite angry.

"Harry, what were you doing in my private chambers? I have told you before that you are not allowed to go into them except for when I ask you or if it is an emergency. Explain yourself, NOW."

"Well, I felt and still feel that it was an exception. While Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and I along with Spot were still at the Ministry, we headed down to the Department of Mysteries to see if a prophecy I dreamt about was real."

"Just what exactly does that have to do with you going into my rooms?"

"Well while we were getting in the lift a bad man slid in right behind us. He was rude. He got mad and insisted that we was lying when he was informed that you are my dad. He called himself Luscious Malloy. He attacked us! First he turned Dudley, me, and Spot to stone. Then he cast a curio spell at Aunt Petunia that made her writhe and scream in agony. They argued a bit and then he started to cast a spell that started with Avada but before he could finish the incantation Dobby, he's a house elf, saved us. We got away and ran and found the prophecy. We then apparated here and I felt it was urgent to put it in a safe place. The safest place I know of is in your room on your tripod next to your desk. I had just put it on it when Rover snuck up behind me and demanded to know what I was doing. That is when I got so startled that I lost control of my bladder."

Silence filled the house as Remus, Tala and Severus stared in horror at Harry. Severus recovered first and looked questioningly at Petunia.

"Petunia, what exactly happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy joined us in the lift. He demanded to know who we were. I informed him of our legal titles and then ignored him. He followed us off the lift. When Dudley fell down he offered his help. I politely declined and then he silently placed full body binds on the boys and Spot, disarmed me and crucioed me. I got snippy with him. He threw me against the wall. He was about to use the killing curse when Dobby sent a brick flying into the back of his head. Even though I was injured I managed to get Dobby to get me my wand. I freed the kids and Spot. They healed me with Harry's bottle of Phoenix tears. We snapped Lucius's wand after Dudley freed Dobby and I then bonded Dobby to me. We ran into the Department of Mysteries and found a prophecy right as a bunch of blacked robed assholes wearing silver masks, like the one you have, came after us. We quickly had Spot bring us here."

"Merlin! He used the Cruciatus Curse on you and tried to Avada Kedavra you while in the Ministry? That man must be insane." Remus exclaimed as he pulled the boys into a tight hug.

"Bloody hell. Are you sure that he said Lucius Malfoy?" Severus asked as he went white as a sheet.

"Yes. He was tall and dressed in VERY expensive robes. He carried a cane with a viper's head as the handle. He had long pale blond hair and he had a Head of Family ring on. It was platinum or silver and had a large emerald circled by the words 'Lord Malfoy'.

Severus sank into a chair as he faintly asked, "Silver masks? You saw people wearing silver masks?"

"Yes. They were dressed how you were when I stabbed you that time. I am positive."

Remus accio-ed a calming draft for Severus before insisting he drink it. "Severus, this means that he most likely was investigating Sirius's trial."

"Severus, we need to protect Harry and yourself. We should place the fact that Harry is your son and Lily was your wife under the Fidelius. That way the masked morons won't come after you."

"You are right. We have to protect my son."

Remus looked at all four kids as he spoke, "Well, being the kids are headed to Hogwarts come September, we should let Madam Pomfrey in on the secret of Harry's paternity. I am worried about the transcripts of the trial though. Do you think it would be possible to destroy them?"

"Remus there is no need to destroy them. When Dumbledore, at my hearing, revealed that yes I had been a death eater but had turned spy on his request it was a matter of public record, that is until he placed my being a spy under the Fidelius. Now all the paper work for concerning me has 'vanished'. Black's transcripts will 'disappear' too."

"How is it you know all this and can tell me?"

"I am the secret keeper."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why not have Moony as our secret keeper? Remus will be the perfect person, especially if we do it during the full moon. If someone tries to pry the information out of his head all that they would find would be his wolf right? Who'd want to be mentally attacked by a werewolf? Nobody is going to risk it. I mean I am one of his 'pack' right?"

Remus chuckled as Severus looked up with an intrigued look on his face.

"Yes Harry, I do consider you as one of my cubs. It would work."

Tala tapped Remus's arm, "Papa?"

"What do you need Tala?"

"If someone were to try to read my mind would we find out if I am a were-cat or werewolf?"

"I don't know. We could test your theory though. Severus would you care to try to?"

"Only if Tala does not object."

"Oh, I have no objections. I really want to know."

"Very well, Legilimens."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. A lack of inspiration and health issues make for me being a bad author. I promise the next ones will be longer than this. Feel free to hit that review button and either give me a piece of your mind or compliments. I enjoy all reviews no matter their contents. LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bloody hell!" Severus exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the floor after a few moments.

Remus rushed over and helped him up. Rover came in with tea and biscuits. He quietly served everyone and upon seeing how shaken his master was he popped out and then back in a minute later holding a vial.

"Master need calming draft. You drink now. Hurry. Master must calm down. Drink potion like a good Master now." Rover said as he uncorked the vial and tipped the contents into Severus's mouth. Once the potion had taken effect Severus looked at Remus and began shooting questions at him.

"Remus, what kind of an education has Tala had? Where was she schooled? If she was taught at home, who were her tutors? Why would you let them teach such a young child mind magics? Can I see into your mind to see if your defenses are anything like hers?"

"Well Severus, she had the same education as the other children in the village. The elders taught them how to identify and gather all kinds of healing plants and herbs, also how to hunt and their native martial arts. I taught them English and Latin, writing, arithmetic, and very basics of meditation. Go ahead and enter my mind."

Severus proceeded to gaze into Remus's eyes as he said, "Legilimens."

About three minutes later Severus exited Remus's mind and sat quietly for a minute contemplating what he had seen.

"Rover."

"Yes Master? What can Rover do for you?"

"Bring me my large Pensieve and six vials of calming drafts."

"Yes Master." Rover said before scurrying out of the room.

"Why do you need a Pensieve Mr. Snape?" Tala asked as she nibbled on a chocolate biscotti and sipped her tea.

"Well Tala, I want everyone to see the difference between how yours and your fathers minds are protected."

"Severus, you should also show how someone that does not know Occlumency is unprotected. You can use me." Petunia said as she took a seat in front of him.

"Yes that would be wise. Legilimens." Five minutes later Severus pulled out of her mind and stared in shock at Petunia.

"I am sorry Severus. I did not know how to tell you. I did what I thought to be best. Can you please forgive me for waiting so long?"

"Y-yes. Merlin. How do I contact them to get them back?"

"I honestly don't know. She did it before she left. Though I am sure that if you try to send her a Patronus that she will…well…you never know with our cousins. I think Simone might know, but I wouldn't recommend jumping into that stew pot. No person of non-Fae blood would ever be allowed to leave. Any way, isn't it the wrong time of year for fairy rings?"

"No you are right. Fairy rings are not due until December."

"Dad."

"Yes Harry?"

"What exactly is a fairy ring?"

"They are naturally occurring circles of magical mushrooms. They are extremely dangerous. If a person were to step into one they would be transported directly to the Fae realm."

"Well that sounds cool."

"No most definitely not cool, any creature you came across would have the right to claim you as theirs. They could keep you as a slave, a pet or even have you for a meal."

"I think having lunch with a Fae creature would be fun."

"Harry, you would BE the meal. They would be allowed by rights to eat you."

"Oh. That would be bad."

"Harry, Severus I really hate to interrupt but you were going to show us some things in the Pensieve."

"Yes. Right. Forgot momentarily." Severus filled the Pensieve with a small amount of water and then proceeded to pull several memories out of his head. He lowered them into the water and motioned for the rest of the people in the room to touch the now silvery shimmering liquid.

They appeared to be in a meadow next to the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. As they approached it a werewolf loped out of the forest and approached the 'memory' version of Severus. The wolf sniffed the air, yipped and darted back into the forest. They followed Snape into the forest and watched in shock as he touched the trees and memories oozed out.

They were now in the Gryffindor common room and witnessed Remus arguing with the rest of the marauders.

"What you guys did to Snape was horrid. He wasn't bothering anyone. Why did you have to remove all his clothes? He has not done that to any of us! Why must you torment him so?"

"Moony relax. We were bored. It's not like we tried to kill him. We just gave the girls a preview of what a slimy Death Eater looks like."

"James he did not have the dark mark. That means he isn't a death eater. He might have oily hair and spots but so does Peter. Does that mean he's slimy?"

"Remus, he is a Slytherin. That means he is going to join up with the rest of those degenerates as soon as he can. I should know. My parents keep badgering me to join when I graduate. That is why when this year is up I am going to go stay at Prongs' house. His parents have always said we all are welcome anytime."

"Just leave him alone Sirius. He barely has any friends. Anyway I am sure that what happened today lost him his friendship with Lily."

"Good, now she'll be more open to dating James."

"Yeah Remus. Sirius and James are right. It's just a bit of fun. Anyways, it sounds like you are interested in dating him yourself. You need to decide. It is him or us. You should be aware of how dangerous secrets can be. It would be a shame if the world were to find out about your 'furry little problem'."

_Remus joined Lily in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express._

"_Hello Remus, how are you doing?"_

"_Oh, I'm tired. But then I always seem to be tired. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm okay. Are you seeing anyone?"_

"_No. Speaking of seeing people, James likes you."_

"_Unfortunately I know he likes me. He's been obvious about it."_

"_So you don't like him?"_

"_Absolutely not! He is deplorable! He is a womanizing conceited prick. He bullies other students for his own amusement! I truly and irrevocably despise him."_

"_You know, he's been telling everyone that you are going to marry him."_

"_WHAT? He's crazy. I would never. Anyways I am engaged."_

"_Really? You are engaged? To who?"_

"_The Heir to the House of Prince. My father arranged it."_

"_You, a muggleborn, have a marriage contract with the Heir to the second most powerful wizarding family in Great Britain? How did your dad manage to pull that off?"_

"_I asked him to."_

"_Why, for the love of all that's holy, would you do that for?"_

"_Because I love him, I always have."_

"_Wait, you know him?"_

"_Yes, he goes to Hogwarts."_

"_Which house is he in?"_

"_He's a sixth year like us. He's in Slytherin."_

"_Lily no. All Slytherin's hate"_

"_REMUS JOHN LUPIN! With your history I would think you wouldn't jump to conclusions and judge people on false preconceived notions."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That's like saying all werewolves are savage beasts that eat babies and wanted to be infected. It's complete rubbish and an out right lie."_

"_What do werewolves got to do with me?" Remus asked as color drained from his face._

"_Remus. I know. I've known since second term our first year."_

"_Known what?"_

"_That you are a werewolf. You are 'sick' every full moon and avoid silver like I avoid James."_

"_Oh, but you've not told anyone. Why?"_

"_Because it is not my secret to tell."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem. So are you going to tell your friends?"_

"_Naw, they already figured it out. That's why they became animagi. So they can keep me company during that time of the month."_

"_So that's why they keep saying you have a 'furry little problem'?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You do realize that the rest of our house thinks that you have a badly behaved rabbit and are a hermaphrodite?"_

"_I knew about the rabbit rumor. But a hermaphro what?"_

"_A hermaphrodite."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It means somebody who is both male and female."_

"_Why would they think that?"_

"_Well, James and Sirius are always chuckling about your 'mood swings' and your chocolate cravings and they even say you have PMS."_

_Remus laughed. "I do get PMS. You know…Post Moon Sickness…PMS."_

"_Oh, that's actually funny. You come up with it?"_

_Remus sat in an armchair in an office and watched in silence when Severus was ordered by Headmaster Dumbledore to never tell or talk about the incident under the shrieking shack, and then given a weeks detention for being out of bounds after hours. Tears fell down his face as he watched Sirius grin with pride. Snape exited the room angrily. Remus leaped up and punched Sirius in the face as he screamed at him._

"_You bloody bastard! I could have killed him or worse turned him! What were you thinking? How could you do this to me? If that had happened I would be thrown into Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss. I'm a werewolf! I would not even get a trial!"_

"_It was just a prank. James was there. He didn't let you get to him. I didn't realize that the trap door wasn't warded. I just intended for him to get the piss scared out of him. No harm done."_

"_He was hurt you arse! I had his blood on my hand when I came to this morning. Luckily Fawkes healed the slashes on him."_

"_Exactly Remus, he's not anymore. He can't tell, if he does he'll be expelled."_

"_You wanted to see me Dumbledore?" Remus asked as he entered the Headmaster's office at Hogwart's and sat down._

"_Yes, I would like you to infiltrate the werewolf packs and find out how many are going to be in Voldemort's ranks."_

"_I am sorry. I will not do that. I am leaving in the morning."_

"_Leaving? To where?"_

"_I am leaving the country. Too many of the Order think I am on You Know Who's side. I refuse to be thought of like that. Even my friends think that. I don't think I will ever return. Find another lackey to do your dirty work for you."_

_Dumbledore sat slack mouthed in shock as Remus left his office._

Remus's memories faded away and their surroundings changed as the next memory Severus had extracted came into play.

_They were on a path facing a massive forest. It was a mixture of a rainforest and the forbidden forest that bordered the grounds near Hogwarts. A short stonewall separated the forest from the path they were on. There was a double-hinged gate similar to the one outside the Entrance to Hogwarts. About ten feet in front of it sat a woman in a loose flowing gown. She was tracing symbols into the dirt. As Severus approached her she looked at him with a serene look on her face._

"_Who are you?" The woman asked._

"_Just a thought. A daydream really." Snape answered._

_Suddenly the woman was standing and was __wearing full armor holding a shield and was armed with a spear made out of a shaft of lightning._

"You speak lies magic man. Go. Leave this one in peace. Seek no further. There is nothing here for you."

"_I seek nothing. I am but a random thought of teachers at school. I can not harm or learn."_

"_I am The Guardian. You need tarry here no longer. Leave."_

_Severus moved to walk around her. She laughed menacingly as she thrust her spear into the ground. Suddenly two clouds of smoke formed from a heavy mist that rolled out of the forest and up out of the ground. They took the shape of two enormous creatures. One looked to be a cat and the other a canine. The clearing went from daytime to night. One half was pitch black and the other had a soft glow about it. He looked up and was startled to see two moons. On the dark half of the sky was what looked to be a new moon, the other had a full moon. The stars were swirling _

_Severus took a couple of steps back. He took a couple of calming breaths and started to walk forward again. The shadowy forms solidified. One was a massive white panther with cerulean eyes that pierced through the dark. The other was just as massive but it was a graying light brown wolf with bright amber eyes. They started circling Severus while growling ferociously and just as they leapt at him it went dark._

_They appeared in a circle of stone pillars not unlike those at Stonehenge. Severus looked around in wonder. Fairies, fawns, brownies, pixies sylphs, dryads and nymphs surrounded them. Beyond the Fae creatures were meadows of herbs, flowers and different fungi. The trees were gigantic. He looked up expecting to see a sun lit sky. Instead it was like looking into the heart of the cosmos. The planets and stars looked as if he could reach out and touch them. When he focused on the constellations they appeared to be real. _

_He glanced at Lily and smiled at her beauty. She had huge wings shaped similar to those of a butterfly. They were iridescent and the coloring was like the finest fire opals. Her dress was pale silver and flowed in the breeze like ribbons of light. _

_He paid more attention to the creatures surrounding them, and was quickly filled with terror at what he heard them saying._

"_The male looks strong and young too. He's ripe with young magic. He'll make a good pet or meal. Nayeli what would you trade got the human male?"_

_Nayeli threw back her head laughing. "Sorry folks, this one belongs to Lily. They're here to visit the queen and get her blessing on their union. I doubt she would be willing to trade him"_

'_Such rotten luck, well maybe the next one."_

_Lily picked up a bowl and handed it to Severus. She turned around and rubbed her wings together. Dust filled the bowl. Once it was about half full she stopped, took the bowl back and proceeded to sprinkle the contents onto Severus._

"_Think happy thoughts Severus."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Do you remember the muggle fairy tale Peter Pan?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, it was a true story. Think happy thoughts."_

"_Are you saying this is Never Never Land?"_

"_That is one of the names for it."_

"_Okay. Happy thoughts coming up."_

"_Please give us your blessing. I too would give up everything. She is my reason for living. I do not want to live without her._

"_Do you think that is enough?"_

"_I give you my word that I shall never willingly harm her for she is more precious than my own soul. I vow on my soul to protect Lily and all of her offspring with all that I am and should I fail I pledge myself to you as what you would have me for the rest of time._

"_Do not make vows you cannot keep human."_

_Severus pulled out the knife and slashed his wrists open. As his blood poured to the ground he spoke._

"_On my very blood I give you my word that I will keep Lily and her descendants above my own life"_

"_Very well, I claim you life's blood. Every last drop."_

_Lily watched in horror as Severus's blood proceeded to stain the ground. As it came to a stop Her grandmother cut her wrist open and brought it to his mouth._

"_Drink Severus and you shall receive my blessing."_

Severus drank until he was stopped. Within a minute or two Severus went into convulsions. Foam spilled out of his mouth.

_Lily's grandmother smiled and spoke._

"_Lily, Severus, I bind you as mates for all time. You should go now. It is nearly morning on Sunday in the human realm."_

Everyone fell out of the Pensieve and onto the floor. Remus was teary eyed as he hugged Tala.

"Tala honey, the panther we saw looked like your mother. And the wolf.."

"Looked like you dad. But who is the woman that called herself 'The Guardian'?"

"I honestly don't know. But we at least know that you are a superb natural occlumens."

"Sorry to interrupt but why didn't it work? Why wasn't there a memory from you looking into my mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is because of your Corvinus half? They are a relatively unknown magical race. I know what I saw and tried to pull it out to view. But I bet that you would be the best secret keeper around. I tried to look further into you mind than I did and was thrown out. Did you try and resist me at all?"

"I knew what I wanted you to see. But the rest of my mind is my own and is private."

The faint sounds of multiple apparition cracks filled the house. Petunia went and looked out the front window. She gasped as she saw Lucius Malfoy walking up to the front door. Their eyes met and he went red with rage. With a flick of a wand he was wearing a Death Eaters mask. She ran over to the boys as she called out for Dobby.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE HIT THAT BUTTON AND SEND ME SOME REVIEWS. On a milder note, please re-read chapter 4, I discovered upon reviewing this story that I left out an important scene. I fixed it and reposted the corrected chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_BOO HOO: MY COMPUTER DIED SO IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I CAN ADD ANYTHING ELSE._**

* * *

"Death Eaters!" Petunia yelled as she pulled out a time turner, wrapped the chain around herself, Dudley and Harry. She gave it a turn and they vanished. As soon as everything slowed to a halt and time restarted Petunia called for Dobby.

-crack-

"Yes Mistress Petunia?"

"Harry, get the prophecy and some clothes. After you have done that have Spot bring you to #12 Grimmauld Place, in London. Don't dawdle, and do not be seen by anyone."

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

"Dobby take Dudley and I to #12 Grimmauld Place."

-crack-

Harry bolted up the stairs and into his father's room. He grabbed the prophecy and ran to his room. He threw a bunch of clothes and the prophecy into his backpack.

"Snowflake."

-crack-

"Yes young Master Harry?"

"Vanish all evidence of me, Dudley and Petunia ever living here as soon as I leave. Lucius Malfoy and a lot of Death Eaters are on their way. Help protect the girls."

"Sure thing, I's send it to Prince Manor. Where you going?"

"London. I'm meeting my aunt at a safe house. Spot."

-crack-

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Take me to #12 Grimmauld Place right away."

-crack-

Harry landed on the steps in front of Sirius's house. He knocked frantically. The door opened and a worried Dudley yanked them into the house and slammed the door.

"Mum! Dad! Harry's here!"

"Good. Sirius

"Harry, in order to protect everyone we have to do a Fidelius charm. It will protect knowledge of you from everyone that you do not feel 'needs' to know. Are you alright with that?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want anyone hurt because of me. Who will be our secret keeper?"

"I will. I know everything that has to be kept secret. Sirius honey can you do this for me?"

"Sure. I can do it right now."

"No. We have to wait until the exact moment when I went back in time."

"Wait a minute. You have a time turner? How'd you get one? They are strictly regulated by the Ministry."

"I stole a couple just in case of emergencies like this one."

"Petunia, I'm shocked…and so very proud of you. You do remember how to be a little naughty." Sirius said in an amazed tone as he waggled his eyebrows at Petunia.

"Mum, the hour glass is slowing down."

"Right, Sirius cast the charms now."

"What am I protecting?"

"All knowledge of Harry Corvinus Snape, who his real father is, the fact that his parents were married. The world needs to think that Harry Potter is alive and a completely different person than Harry Corvinus Snape."

"Okay. But what are we going to do when the Hogwarts letters go out and Harry gets two and only one of him shows up at Hogwarts?"

"Dad, I know what we can do. We can find a muggle that is about to die and magic them into a doppelganger of Harry. Sort of like him having an identical twin. That way everyone will think Harry Potter is dead. Won't that keep everyone safe?"

"No! We can't kill a muggle, anyway the person would have to have a magical core."

"Master Sirius, I's know what can be done. Do you want to hear?"

"Yes but first we do the Fidelius charm. You ready Petunia?"

"Yes."

"Redimio Scientia Harry Corvinus Snape in is alio animus. Redimio Scientia Lily Snape nee Evans in is alio animus." Sirius said as he touched his wand to Petunia's forehead.

"Okay boys, Sirius listen carefully. My sister Lily Evans married Severus Snape on May 1, 1977. Their son is Harry Corvinus Snape. James Potter on February 14, 1978 bound Lily to himself using the Sclave Elixir and the Magi Inservio spell. The world believes Lily and Severus's son to be James's son by the name of Harry James Potter."

"Wow. Wait a minute. How is that possible? With what James did Lily would not have been able to have gotten pregnant by Snape."

"Lily was my half sister. She was considered a half-breed. So am I. My mother was a squib by the name of Francis Evans nee Stuart. Our father was Harrison Corvinus-Evans; he was Immortal, Skin-walker, and Forest sprite. Lily's mother was Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa; she was Ancient, High Elf and Fae. Any pregnancy of hers would be a delayed. Harry you should also know that you have two sisters."

"WHAT? Where are they? How old are they? Who is their father?" Sirius and Harry loudly asked at the same time.

"Well… Your twin sister's name is Elliane Phoenix. The official Corvinus birth records list the time of her birth as 11:52pm on July 31st, 1980. So she is seven minutes younger than you. I am not sure where she is. Your mom owed a debt to a High Elf and he claimed your sister as payment. But I … well … everyone sit down I have to tell you a story so you'll understand.

Just before dawn on Beltane, that is May 1st, 1981 Lily in disguise went to Knockturn Alley to get a contraception potion. She was going to trade willingly given Royal Fae Wing Dust for the strongest one she could find. Unfortunately Death Eaters captured her. She was taken to Voldemort. She was tortured and raped by him for several weeks. She was taken outside and thrown into a Fairy mushroom ring. They thought they killed her that way. Fortunately Lily was part Fae so she was healed and Queen Selene sent her back in time long enough that she went through her pregnancy. She stayed with our cousin Perseus who was studying healing magics in Elfhaven. Once she went into labor he brought her to a muggle hospital to give birth.

At 11:54pm Hawk showed up with Elliane and handed her to me. Lily delivered your half sister Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus on July 31st, of 1980 at 11:59pm. Perseus then transfigured a dead mouse into a doppelganger of Pandora, so that she would be listed in the muggle world as stillborn. He took both Elliane and Pandora and left. I don't know where he went and nobody has heard from them since. Your mum once released from the muggle hospital found a fairy ring and jumped into it. She was healed and got back into shape. She then returned to the wizarding world at the exact moment that she had been snatched by Death Eaters. That way nobody missed her."

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time between updates. My inspiration had gone kaput until recently. This is what I got for now. More will be posted within a week I promise.**

**All Reviews are accepted with open arms. Even if it is you yelling at me for some mistake I made. **

**Teaser: "….So it is unanimous. Dumbledore has been found guilty on all charges and is to be stripped…."**

**BOO HOO: MY COMPUTER DIED SO IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I CAN ADD ANYTHING ELSE. I type too slow for the time limit at the library...**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Harry you should also know that you have two sisters."_

_"WHAT? Where are they? How old are they? Who is their father?" Sirius and Harry loudly asked at the same time._

_"Well… Your twin sister's name is Elliane Phoenix. The official Corvinus birth records list the time of her birth as 11:52pm on July 31st, 1980. So she is seven minutes younger than you. I am not sure where she is. Your mom owed a debt to a High Elf and he claimed your sister as payment. But I … well … everyone sit down I have to tell you a story so you'll understand._

_Just before dawn on Beltane, that is May 1st, 1981 Lily in disguise went to Knockturn Alley to get a contraception potion. She was going to trade willingly given Royal Fae Wing Dust for the strongest one she could find. Unfortunately Death Eaters captured her. She was taken to Voldemort. She was tortured and raped by him for several weeks. She was taken outside and thrown into a Fairy mushroom ring. They thought they killed her that way. Fortunately Lily was part Fae so she was healed and Queen Selene sent her back in time long enough that she went through her pregnancy. She stayed with our cousin Perseus who was studying healing magic's in Elfhaven. Once she went into labor he brought her to a muggle hospital to give birth._

_At 11:54pm Hawk showed up with Elliane and handed her to me. Lily delivered your half-sister Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus on July 31st, of 1980 at 11:59pm. Perseus then transfigured a dead mouse into a doppelganger of Pandora, so that she would be listed in the muggle world as stillborn. He took both Elliane and Pandora and left. I don't know where he went and nobody has heard from them since. Your mum once released from the muggle hospital found a fairy ring and jumped into it. She was healed and got back into shape. She then returned to the wizarding world at the exact moment that she had been snatched by Death Eaters. That way nobody missed her."_

"Do you three understand?"

"Yes." The two boys and Sirius answered.

"Good. Now Sirius honey, you are going to be the secret keeper for this house. We need to be able to have a safe house for Harry and Severus to escape to if need be."

"That's fine with me. Do the spell my love."

"Redimio scientia Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England in is alio animus."

"Mom, where are we?" Dudley asked in a scared voice.

"Harry, Dudley, and Petunia we are all at my house, Black Manor. The address is 12 Grimmauld Place. It is in London."

"Cool. Oh mum, what are we going to do about the death eaters that are going to attack Harry's dad's house?"

"Sirius you'll need to send a Patronus to Auror Bones that several death eaters are attacking Severus Snape's residence. Let her know that Remus Lupin and his children are there. Okay, we just left there by time turner so do it now."

Sirius sent the Patronus.

MEANWHILE BACK AT SPINNERS END

-knock knock-

Severus went and opened his front door only to be thrown across the room by a powerful stunning spell. Death Eaters rushed into the house and incapacitated Remus. They then spread throughout the house searching for both the prophecy and Petunia and the boys. Lucius knew that if the prophecy was indeed in the house that it would be in the master bedroom. So that is where he went.

Tala and Hermione were hiding in the kitchen. Both girls were terrified. The house started to shake as they heard footsteps approaching. A masked man burst into the room and stupefied Tala. He turned around scanning the kitchen for anyone else that might be there. He blinked in shock as he stared at Hermione. She was floating a good eight feet above the floor. As he raised his wand to stun her she threw her head back and screamed. He dropped his wand as all the glass in a two kilometer radius shattered, what he failed to notice as he picked up his wand was that at that moment Tala woke up.

Tala looked over to where Hermione was and stared in horror as the death eater stunned her new sister causing her to fall to the floor. A sickening snap echoed as Hermione's right thigh bone broke and a jagged end broke through the skin. Rage flooded Tala's body and in an instant a huge wolf stood where Tala had been.

In a single leap the young she wolf landed on the man growling. A bolt of energy slashed across her chest drawing blood. The wolf angrily ripped the man's throat out. She then nosed at Hermione. A pained groan escaped the injured girl. The wolf then ran into the living room and nosed at the two unconscious men there. Low growls rumbled in her chest as she darted out of the room and searched the house taking down each masked intruder she came across. Just at the entry to the hall she took down a screaming woman after she had been hit by a bone shattering spell in the flank.

Lucius scowled as he left Severus's rooms. There was no prophecy to be found. He looked up as he heard his mistress scream. He watched a large wolf kill the woman. He instantly turned on the spot and vanished.

The sounds of aurors apparating in startled the wolf. Instantly the wolf morphed back into Tala, who screamed and then sank into unconsciousness.

Several hours later all the injured parties were healed and released into the care of Sirius and Petunia, who took them all to Black Manor.

In the following days Petunia went to the Auror's office and St. Mungo's and informed everyone that was required to know about Harry.

A week before school was to start found Petunia rushing home from the Ministry.

"Severus, I have some news for you. I just came from Dumbledore's trial. He pled guilty to all the charges. He left Harry his wand and James's invisibility cloak. As they were taking him out he got away from the dementors. He ran straight to the department of Mysteries. He ran into the 'death room' and leapt through the veil. It's over. You can return home if you want."

Severus smiled and pulled Harry into his arms and hugged his son to his chest. Harry looked up at his father and in a still quiet voice asked a question that wiped the smiles off of the adults faces and filled them with an over whelming feeling of dread.

"Dad, what about the Horcruxes?"

THE END.

A/N: Yes I know. I suck. I lost the inspiration for this story. I might at a later date pick it up where it leaves off here. Sorry…


End file.
